Shattered Shinobi
by Brigader General Zaki
Summary: A Legend...Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura jounrey into the Forest of Death on a simple mission but a life affecting event occurs that will change the three man squad forever, whats worse the Akatsuki are moving once again.
1. Chapter One: Trouble

Shattered Shinobi- A Naruto Legend - Version: Rebirth

Hello Reader's, Enjoy this action packed tale of shinobi's and traps, please Read and Review, because i love comments and everythign that comes with it, thanks for reading enjoy!

"What the" Naruto flung his head off the pillow he was sleeping on, in front of him was the same old room he slept in every night, " What happened" he said mindlessly as he emerged from under his blankets, wearing his goofy pajamas. Naruto stumbled passed the mirror when something caught his attention as he darted back, " What the!" he stood there speechless looking at his young 15 year old body, " But...It was all a dream" he said almost shocked, his dream of becoming Hokage and everything was just a dream in his head, he shook his body for a moment slowly grabbing for his old orange outfit, slowly placing his limbs inside dressing himself in his signature outfit. Naruto began to run through his house and out the door hopping right into the streets to find Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and the lovely Sakura.

" Hay Kakashi! Sakura!!! Sasuke..." Naruto shouted walking up the group, " Naruto be quite Kakashi informing us on our mission, and you were the late one this morning" she scolded Naruto mercilessly with her finger, " All right, Today's Mission is a simple C Rank Mission, Miss Toyoma-sama lost her cat it was seen wandering near the forest of death, seeing one of you passed the exam, I think its safe enough to take on" Kakashi said speaking about Sasuke. Naruto grunted, "This will be to easy" he exclaimed jumping into the air walking toward the familiar forest. It took about ten minutes before they all reached the gates of the Forest. "Kakashi!" Tsunade appeared before them, " Jiriaya-Sama needs to speak to you immediately" she looked over to his students and disappeared, Kakashi sighed, " You three go ahead, ill catch up" he recited disappearing into a cloud of smoke as Sasuke opened the door, " Let's do this" Naruto nodded, as they all dashed into the forest of Death.

" We got company" Hizori replied looking outside his tree, he was clad in leaves and bark and wore a stone headband, along with several other shinobi's all easily chunnin rank and above. "Let's introduce ourselves" he told the others as they all flickered away. " We are closing in on the diameter" Sakura said looking around for any sign of the cat as Naruto ran in front of her, " Where Is that DANG CA...", " Naruto" Sakura looked over to see the close lined friend. ' Naruto' she thought turning around as Sasuke stopped as she knelt over, " You ok" she said frustrated but politely, Naruto shook his head and looked up as she shoved Sakura onto her side, " NARUTO" she yelled flustered as a giant log brushed passed her. "Over there" Sasuke shouted quickly beginning his hand signs as massive balls of fire echoed into the tree tops, starting everything ablaze.

"Gotcha" Hanoi grunted appearing behind Sakura as his arms flew around hers, holding her victim as Sasuke and Naruto both turned around, "Sakura" they both said as they got kicked in the chest by two other Shinobi. "Let's have fun shall we" Kiro replied holding onto Naruto tighter," Yes lets" Niki grinned looking down at Sasuke. Kiro lowered his mouth to Naruto's ear, "You will be forced to rape her" he said evilly as a shocked look overcame his and the rest of the two's face, "No!!" Sakura screamed as the men pinned her against the tree and pressed Naruto onward, " Don't listen and you'll be dead" he said point at her as he pushed Naruto against Sakura both their bodies grinding against each other, " Sorry" Naruto replied, listening to every command, every order the barked out, until he was exhausted and out of strength, he fell to the ground.

" That one stood up long enough but we are not done" Hizori said, as Sakura's tear and moans subsided, " What!!" she exclaimed trying to struggle her way out of her wet clothes and rope they tied against her, but failed. " That's a special cloth, it wont rip without my command" Hizori laughed watching the Naruto get back up, " Let's try something new" the rope shot off Sakura and grasped tightly onto Naruto as he screamed in pain, " Now young lady, you're not done yet" he said pointing to Naruto's body, " Get on him" he demanded as Sakura helpless sat on Naruto's chest, " Do it" Hazori commanded as Sakura pressed her lips against Naruto's as she kissed him deeply, letting her hand travel across her body. " Now continue" he said watching Sakura lower her body on Naruto, screaming in pain and pleasure, as she raped her comrade until she became energy less, and motionless, her body aching and soaked.

Kiro grinned, " Now that she cant do anything let the boy finish" he said realizing Sasuke from their grip, looking at the two shinobi, " Now!" they demanded as Sasuke walked up to Sakura cautiously, putting his body up against hers, and commencing the mission the shinobi had ordered him to do, it was several minutes later before Sasuke was empty, and energy less, laying on the ground, " He he this should be interesting to see" Hizori said signaling his comrades to exit as the opposing Shinobi disappeared in a flash. Naruto slowly lifted his awaking head to see Sakura shivering on the ground and Sasuke motionless, " Darn it" he grunted slowly getting up thanks to the Nine Tailed Foxes power, as their sensei appeared, " What happened" he looked at the wiped out students as Naruto fell over and passed out.

Naruto awoke to find himself in a hospital with Sasuke up and leaning against the wall and Sakura at the edge of his bed, shivering still, Naruto leaned up, " Are you ok" he said as a silence be-fell them, " I'm...I'm...I'm a mom" Sakura said hardly as Naruto looked at her speechlessly, " But the Father...is one of you two" she said as tears overcame her, flooding down his cheeks as Naruto remained motionless on the bed.


	2. Chapter Two: Hospital Awakening

Naruto raised his hand behind his head, scratching it softly, roughing up his blonde hair, ' Pregnant' the word constantly encircled and developed through his mind. ' It's either me or Sasuke-kun' he took a gulp as he looked at the young Sakura-chan. " Sakura..." Naruto said nervously, trying to gain confidence in his next words, " I will take responsibility for you..." he said looking deeply at her, '..for the child, if mine or not' he spoke softly under his breath.

He still had the rush of energy running through him, but now was not to be his normal self, he has an unstable team member at the edge of his bed, the best he could do was attempt to comfort the emotionally scarred girl. Naruto slowly tugged the blanket off himself as he gently moved over to Sakura, " Are you going to be alright" he asked stupidly but charmingly, it wasn't like Naruto to put his friends before himself, after all he was the one that sustained damage from the Stone shinobi.

Sakura stood there after just finding out that she is pregnant. But not knowing whether or not the father is Sasuke or Naruto. It cringed inside of her making her feel scared inside. She was now just only fifteen and now pregnant. How could have this happened to her? She was just too young to have child of her own. Then she heard Naruto's words. So he would take of her and the child whether it be his or not. She felt a bit better about the situation. But still it seemed to bother her a lot. She wanted to know who the father was. But that would have to wait until the baby came. She also wondered what gender could the baby be? She could possibly let that come when the baby would come. In the meantime she wonder what would become of her now that she was pronounce pregnant in the hospital. She turned to Naruto with a friendly smile. She always knew that he would be there for her. But something in her heart cringed knowing that Hinata adored Naruto. But he didn't know that, since she hadn't gathered the courage to do so. She knew that it would probably hurt Hinata if Naruto was the father of Sakura's baby. But for now she would keep those thoughts to herself. Instead she smiled peacefully at Naruto.

"Thanks a lot Naruto. You're a really good friend. I appreciate your offer to take care of me and the baby. But maybe we should talk this over with Tsunade-sama. She might find out something that we can do about this situation. But for now lets just not really worry too much about it. "

Naruto nodded softly, " Your welcome" he said only and softly, he felt like that was the only right way to answer her, its not like he could make her choose what she wanted to do with her life let alone her shinobi destiny. Naruto smile grew a bit more, " Maybe Granny Tsunade-sama will know something, not like we can ask Ero-Sannin" Naruto said referring to the Toad Sage Jiriaya. ' But it may not be mine it may be Sasuke, and what will he do about it' his glance slowly lifted to the dark concealed kid.

' Aren't you going to talk your not innocent' Naruto wanted to tell him, ' Isn't that what friends are for, true friends' he felt this pent up rage for the Uchiha that had out shown him on everything in his life, but his temper faded as he focused back on Sakura, and a sincere smile replaced his frown. " Are you sure you can move or anything, we cant have you injuring yourself" Naruto said getting off the bed and examining Sakura, he didn't know to much about child conception so what was happening to her was completely new to him.

She then started to think what if Naruto and Sasuke fought over who was to be the child's father. But she couldn't let them worry too much about her. Right now she was doing perfectly fine. Physically she was perfect. But maybe it was mentally she was afraid of what was now happening inside of her now. But what would Tsunade-sama say to her? Would she blame her for her reckless behavior. Truthful she was afraid to confront her. But would she tell the so many others that she also called her friends. Ino would probably freak out from hearing this. Saying that Sakura was still too young to be having a child. But what would she say if Sakura said that either Sasuke or Naruto was the father. What would it do to Hinata if she told her as well. It would wound her heart. This was so much that Sakura was experiencing. But now all she could do was grin and try her best to get up from her bed. She tried her best to now get up from her bed. Well she did, but for some reason she felt a little dizzy from this new feeling within her. She looked at Naruto as she accomplished getting up from her bed.

"Well I'm off of my bed. I just feel a little dizzy. But I should be ok for the time being. Thank you for being there for me Naruto. "

Naruto's mind was swirling around in every direction, his every action only being based from instinct, he was more afraid for her than anything, knowing the mental stress that must followed this must be immense, but Sakura was being nice to him, it seemed to be a change of fate. Naruto was always used to her telling him what he did wrong, or just to knock it off, but she looked so sincere and alone, even if he was being pushed away from her he'd try his best to stay by her. Naruto took a deep breathe and exhaled softly He watched Sakura-chan get off the bed. " One Day has passed since all of this" he said quietly getting off the bed as well, the bandages loosening and falling from his chest and arms, no wounds in sight, most likely the doing of the Nine Tailed Fox. "I'll save you" he replied quietly watching her spin almost on the floor where she stood. "But I might have to save both of you." Naruto's glance slowly traced up to the hate filled Uchiha member. " Both my closest friends are at their breaking points, they may have not been there for me, but I wont let them go down the same path as me, no one should have to endure that' he thought, stretching his sore muscles, almost brining tears to his eyes, he really had strained his body trying to save Sakura-chan. Even Though Naruto was injured severely physically, he thought of it as nothing for Sakura must be going through the next worst thing as loneliness.

He closed his eye-lids for a moment, ' Fated Dual' he thought, opening his eye-lids revealing the beautiful blue eyes, ' Fated Life' he watched Sakura, begin her quest to the door. 'Can I save both, both my friends' he thought clenching his fist? 'Will I be strong enough' he gripped tighter, his fingernails piercing his skin gently, drawing very little blood. Naruto blushed for a moment and rubbed his head for a moment, " Come on Sakura" he said grabbing her hand, flinching expecting her fist against his cheek for grabbing her unexpectedly. He wasn't quite sure why he did it, but he felt like he needed to, for if he was going to make it through this, they both needed to be strong.

Sasuke, despite what it may have looked like, was well enough to remove himself from the bed. It had been this way for a long time, as his mind refused to let his body move until it was finished with it's task. His mind swirled around the events that had happened, the fate that had been chosen for them. Not only had he fallen victim to the evil within his own heart, but he was proven to be weak yet again.

Naruto, he was stronger than the Uchiha, not just in body, but in mind as well. Sasuke knew this as his mind fought with itself. Half of him was wanting to know who the father was, not just for peace of mind but because there was a chance the Uchiha clan could begin its rebirth. The other half was wishing desperately that these thoughts would just go away, that he could go away.

"Sakura...I...I'm sorry...It may not mean much now but, I'm so sorry..."

Naruto looked over to see Sasuke speak, ' he cares' he was surprised and caught off guard by his sudden arrangement of emotions, but it wasn't like him to show his emotion. "Sasuke…" he whispered under his voice. ' You are acting strange, but I guess I've never seen your true emotions….we haven't even said we are friends' Naruto lowered his head. 'We haven't said anything like that we are just classified by others for being that...' Naruto brushed his hair back and tightened his headband.

Well it made her feel and look happy that Naruto was confident of himself. Still the same knuckle headed guy that she knew so long ago. But that's what made her admire him even more. Even though he had been gone for two and half years and was still kind of a kid, because of the pervert Ninjutsu he and Konohomaru used. It was a bit immature of him to do that. But now after hearing what all he said about Sakura being in the state she was in. He said that he would protect her and the baby. That made her feel all so giddy inside. But she didn't know what Tsunade-sama would have to say all of this. Infact Sakura was afraid to tell her for fear of Tsunade taking her anger out on Naruto and Sasuke. That was something that Sakura never wanted to see. Alright so she was pregnant. So what could she possibly do now? Nothing at the least but wait as the stages go by and her tummy gets bigger. She then turned to see Sasuke had got off his bed. Well that was a relief to her, because she felt a bit guilty for both of the boys. But now he was coming to her and telling her he was sorry. But what was he sorry for? His past with her? Or was it how this predicament happened? She wouldn't know until she asked.

"Gomen Naruto for always being there for me. I truly appreciate it." She then turned to Sasuke. She first took a deep breath. "Sasuke-kun it's not your fault that this all happened. I mean come on I guess it was fated to happen. But that doesn't mean that I really wanted it. Believe I don't Anna become fat in nine months. But hey it's not like I have a choice in the matter. As I told Naruto we need to speak Tsunade-sama and possibly Kakashi-sensei. I mean he is our sensei. He should have the right to know what is up with his students. "

Sasuke's face was still devoid of emotion, emotion he wanted to show. But he was stuck, stuck behind a mask he had created for himself, to drive people away. A mask that had somehow glued itself to him, he didn't have it in him to do anything.

With a small sigh he brushed off his clothes, stretched his arms awake. He stayed silent as Sakura said her piece, though to him it seemed like she was unsure of his own words. He thought quietly on the words he would speak, chewing on each one.

"I'm sorry...for everything."

He had mumbled the words softly as he walked past Sakura, his hands jammed into his pockets. He stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway,"We're going to see Kakashi, right? I think I might know where he is..." he struggled for a second but managed to force the corners of his mouth up into a small, though sad, smile. Turning around he made his way toward the exit of the hospital.

I'll make it up to you Sakura...and you too Naruto...I'll become strong to protect everyone...of my precious people.

" You do" he said almost shocked, he was so used to be a useless necessity, something everyone would want to push away for the demon inside of him scared many. 'Thanks' he smiled granting that her words made him very happy to hear. Sakura began to speak again, this time to Sasuke-kun, as a foul mood floated over him, 'What are we going to do with her in this state when Akatsuki are getting re-active'. Then the threat of Orochimaru re-entered his mind, that bastard who took a lot from them, and demanded more, what was his ambition for Team Seven, especially Sasuke. 'If he rips my arms off I'll kick him to death. If he rips my legs off I'll bite him to death. If he rips my head off I'll stare him to death. And if he gouges my eyes out I'll curse him from beyond my grave! Naruto thought grasping onto the remainder of his stuff and leaving the building.

"The petty mock battles end here. Starting now, history is made!" he whispered jumping up again, making sure he was on to feet as he reached the door and rocketed past Sasuke. ' I will do it…' he thought leaving the hospital.

Sakura smiled happily and only hoping that these two would put aside their differences and work together. But that was something that Sakura couldn't make them change. No she was the only one to make changes on her life. Now that these new arrangements were made. She was now going to eat for two nowadays. She was also worried about how long that Tsunade-sama might put her on maternity leave. It could be for rest of the nine months to come. And though that wasn't something that Sakura was looking forward to. Through the past years she had been strong not only in intelligence, but also in physical strength. Since she had that enormous strength like Tsunade-sama. She felt that Sasuke-kun was wanting to take all the blame. No this couldn't happen. She wouldn't let the boys take any of the blame for this happening to them. Well it happened and there was nothing that they could have done to prevent it. Now they would just have to get on with their life's for now. There was also something in her mind about whether or not they were going to still persuade the Akatsuki. She knew that they had killed 3 members of it. But now it was just something that shadowed through her mind. Would Sasuke-kun try to go after Itachi? Or what if the Akatsuki came for Naruto? These things in her mind made her scared of what might come along the way. But she decided to put all her faith in the boys and her friends and teachers. She was now ready to leave the hospital and confront her mentors, Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama. She stood up and then grabbed each of them by the hand and got ready to walk out the room with them.

Well I don't about you, boys. But I am sure ready to get out of here. As for my state that I'm in don't worry too much about me. Let's just think of this as a milestone in life. We make some mistakes and then we learn from them. It's the way of life. Now come on and let's go find Kakashi-sensei or Tsunade-sama.

She then led them out of the hospital room and then out of the hospital. First checking out with the front desk. Then they made their way out. Sakura soon felt confident to tell her mentors the truth. Well she felt this way and more of it as the time went by. As they walked out she held onto each of the boys' hand tightly as to say that she was glad to have them alongside with her. She was glad that she wasn't going to go through all of this with them by her side. Today was a new beginning for all three of them. Today was a day that could possibly change their whole life's forever. 


	3. Chapter Three: Training Grounds

The trees in the woods were covered in shurikens and kunai. Targets hung from the trees were also hit with the ninja weapons along with swinging logs and dummies that look like ninja. In the open area, even the ground was covered with the weapons along with the trees. But one tree wasn't dotted with kunai, and from its lowest branch hung Kakashi by the soles of his ninja shoes with a scroll in his mouth and in mid-handsign. His eyes were shut and Sharingan covered by his headband. He had told Team 7 a week earlier that they would be training today and spent all night training himself for his future sparring match with Gai.

He was awake but just was charging his chakra and relaxing in the morning sun and the air filled with dew. The dew felt like mist on his mask and brought back revelations of his duel with Zabuza. The sun beaming down brought back revelations of his battle with Itachi. He then openned his eyes. "Where are they? I told them a week ahead of time." He dropped down from the tree and sat at the base of the tree still waiting.

Naruto crashed through the brush, reaching the training area that he had met and first became a team at. 'Memories" All of them started here' Naruto thought whipping the branches and brush off himself. "Kakashi" he mumbled softly before regaining strength and confidence, "Kakashi-sensei!!" Naruto yelled with his normal enthusiasm. He flashed to the pole he was tied up on and sat on top of it, his legs dangling from the sides. " I wont loose twice" he said referring to he was stronger now and wouldn't fall for such childish tricks.

She walked here without a flaw. Ah such fond memories this place brought. So here she was again with Naruto, Kakashi and wait where was Sasuke-kun! But she wasn't like that giddy girl that time. She was now one of the strongest kunouchis here in the village. But now with this baby coming things would probably have to change. But now it was the moment of truth. She would have to tell Kakashi about her whole situation here. But good would that do when they had training to do. Maybe the best person to talk to about this was Tsunade-sama. But then again Kakashi was her sensei. So maybe he could fill her in on what happens to those kunouchis who become pregnant. She wanted to know whether she would have to go on maternity soon or later. But maybe this was something to confront with a woman, instead of a man. What could he possibly know? Hmm nothing. But it was worth a shot to ask him. She took a deep breath and then turning to Kakashi she spoke those words.

Ohayo Kakashi-sensei. It's great seeing you again. Sorry about being late. But Naruto, Sasuke-kun, and I had a little mission before. But now I, I mean the boys and I have a bigger problem to deal with. I just found out that I'm pregnant and one of the two boys could be the father. Was I right to come to you first about this or should I have gone to Tsunade-sama first?

She was grinding on her teeth hoping for so answer that might suit her. But now she was starting to feel those little pains that you do when you get pregnant. What would Kakashi say now knowing that either Naruto or Sasuke-kun could be the father. Well she also left the part about how their little mission went. She wasn't about to tell Kakashi-sensei what she and the boys had to go through in that mission. Oh no she would be swore to secrecy never to tell anyone, not even her mother. Oh no how was everyone who was close to her were going to react. Sakura had thought about that a little bit before. Then she thought of the reaction that Ino might make, oh and she knew that some would be ticked if the father was Sasuke-kun and maybe some would be if the father was Naruto. Well she knew that it would kill Hinata to know, that is if it is true. So many things were bobbling through her head that she couldn't keep up with a good focus.

Kakashi was shocked but quickly regained thought and stood up. "I see..." Kakashi thought for a moment. "This is quite a shocker. I will not ask for any mission details because those don't matter now. But...there is a conflict now." He was looking at Sakura and glanced at the two boys and closed his eyes. "Hokage Tsunade should know of this. But I'm also glad you told me...since I'm you're sensai and I can do much more then tutor the three of you on how to kill things." He smiled and then returned to being serious. "But Tsunade-sama is...out now and might not be back for a while. We can hang around here or maybe tell me more if you feel like it. If not...that is always fine aswell."

Under that calm, caring yet serious composer, Kakashi was deep in internal thought and grew into a silent worry. But he refused to show his worry in fear of worrying the youths even further. But the worry seemed to thrive in gentle silence and Kakashi needed to still show he was calm and serious. His hand trailed to his pocket and he pulled out a box of cigarettes given to him for his birthday by Asuma. I told him I'd never use them and I still won't. It will only show them by worry and the smoke may harm the unborn child. He placed the box away and waited for a responce.

She was happy that his response wasn't that of anger at all. She was also glad that he wasn't go to ask all the details about the mission. Yes he was right about one thing that they would have to tell Tsunade-sama about this sooner or later. It kind of made Sakura feel a little quesy inside. Only thing she knew that she might use her super human strength against the boys. Now that was something that Sakura wished to stay clear of. Well she was a little bumbed when Kakashi-sensei told her that Tsunade-sama was gone. Well that meant that only that she would have to tell her when she got back. In the meantime she could decide to tell Kakashi-sensei any of the details or not. But just thinking about them made her blush with humilation. But the blush wasn't that visable to the rest of them. She wondered what would Kakashi-sensei say about what Sakura should be doing right now for the timebeing.

Umm ano Kakashi-sensei but I was just wondering what should I be doing now in this situation that I am in? Should I not practice with you all? Should I take up a maternity leave or what?

Naruto brushed his hair back and adjusted his frail red head-band, everyone seemed to have worked hard to change, and Naruto did change physically most defiantly over the time he spent with Jiriya. But it seemed no one saw how he grew inside, yes he still was a bit childish with missions and with his friends but he had seriously tried to change himself, he wanted to be a more mature trustable student and citizen of Konohagakure No Sato. He wanted to prove to everyone that he wasn't that young goofball and knuckle head, and most of all a demon, a demon that the Fourth Hokage had created. He was determined to show himself that he was in control, that he was a hero, to prove the village wrong, to show Sasuke-kun. He couldn't just say his Rasegan could solve everything, especially with Sakura being pregnant, bearing a child of him or of Sasuke-kun, she was no imbued with life, and Naruto had created a new goal, 'To protect that which is Precious'

The spark of life glinted inside of him hearing Sakura-chan voice; she had arrived shortly after him and was having her shortcoming with Kakashi-sensei about the matter. 'She's so strong' Naruto thought looking up at the puffy clouds. ' To even speak of this within 48 hours of the event' Naruto stated in his mind, the sun continued to beat down on him, the rays continued to hail his fluorescent orange suit of Ninja gear. He was getting uncomfortable fast, and wasn't in the mood to complain since his ordeals where so insignificant compared to anyone else around him. Naruto simply removed himself from his seat on top of the stump and walked past Sakura and kept close, hiding in the protective covering of the shade. 'Her having the baby will endanger many people' the fear rushed into his mind, imaging the helpless child is taken away by foreign Shinobi, or even a hostage, so many foul capabilities. Naruto scowled at the thought, ' I vow never to let her be hurt again' he said lowering his head, ' I'm sorry I was last on saving you from Gaara, he needed to be saved to' Naruto wanted to say rationalizing the situation.

"Sakura" Naruto said stumbling on his words, "Believe It" he said replacing his depressed tone with a confident one. His foul mood escaping the tense air, a smile replacing the frown on his face. "If you ever need anything I am here" Naruto said adjusting his head-band, "I always have been" he said silently under his tongue, ' I may have been left alone all my life, but that why it try so hard, because I don't want to see anyone have to go through what I did, no one should be alone like me, like Gaara, I will always do my best to be there to catch you when you fall, and when your at your crossroads, I am perfectly willing to help you carry your burdens Sakura!' Naruto thought staying silent and falling back into the shadows, watching Sakura from afar, not wanting to disturb her and Kakashi-sensei especially with such a delicate matter.

Sakura turned from her little conversation with Kakashi-sensei and smiled over at where Naruto was standing. She happy to have such great friends who were there to support her the whole way. It made her feel all happy inside to know that. She didn't really even seem to fawn on Sasuke-kun anymore. She now treated them all as her equals. She was now a kunouchi who was pregnant and soon to be having a big tummy in the next months to come. But that didn't seem to really even bother her that much. All that seemed to matter to her was that they were here for her when she needed them the most. Well at least most of them were here. Now all they had to do was wait for Sasuke-kun and then they would be the three man squad that they had started out as. She looked at her sensei and her friend and smiled happily at them. They were her friends would always be until the very end.

Ohayo Naruto, I didn't see you there. It's great to see you again. Yes as you may have heard I told Kakashi-sensei that I'm pregnant and nothing more. But now we have to wait if we want to talk to Tsunade-sama. But for now we could do some training if we want. I don't know about you but I think that I might sit this one out because of the state that I am in now. I thinking what is best for me and the baby.

She hoped that they would understand how true she was going to be to herself now about her health and how to keep it right. She awaited the time for Sasuke-kun to show up so they could get this training started. But she knew that he was so feeling bad about what had happened to them in that mission. She had hoped that he would have listened to her words back in the hospital and not keep blaming himself for her being pregnant. It wasn't like she wanted this happen to her. She was forced along with them to do it. And in the end the result was that Sakura became pregnant and one of the two boys was the father. This was so nervewrecking on Sakura's concious. It's not like she wanted the father to be Sasuke-kun or Naruto. No they were her best friends and she would never want to wish such a burden on them. But now she worried that she would become a burden to all of them. She knew that she could stand on her own two feet and fight wonderfully. But now with her being pregnant that might cause a ruse or something bad. But she kept that smile on not worry Sasuke-kun, Naruto, or Kakashi-sensei. She would go through this with them together. She would get through this one way or the other.

"Sakura-chan..?" Naruto managed to speak up, "Stay close to Tsunade-sama or Kakashi-sensei" he responded, flashing out of the shade and behind the fallen solider monument so no one could bear witness to him, and his depression. "Gaara-kun, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun" the dreadful thoughts of suffering and pain re-entered his mind, the scolding he received, the loneliness Sasuke endured without his parents. The way Sakura thought she was flawed with her looks, the way Gaara was like him so much, all this. 'Why is it everyone I care about have to suffer, why aren't I strong enough to save them' Naruto yelled in his mind looking up at the obsidian stone and calming down. 'I will to be on that Stone' he ran his hand across it, his palm pressed against the chilled stone, each engraving could be felt, almost reading it with the feeling of the letters. "Was this power a Curse, a Curse to be Hated, or a Blessing, A blessing to protect those who I care for most" he whispered quietly. "I want to know, tell my Kybuui" Naruto demanded closing his eyes, as the heart-less and blood-lustful voice awoke inside of him, " It's nothing more than hatred, I am hated for my existence and you are hated for yours, once the seal is broken I will be free to be hated again, but most likely when that happens you wont be their to stop me, nor will the Fourth" the demon chuckled. 'Shut up, you will never be released and do what you did, If I go down your coming with me' he grinned happily.

' For now you have the upper-hand but the next time I lend you my strength we will see if you can handle it' Kybuui snarled loudly, Naruto only grinned more, ' It wont matter how much you give me Fox, I can handle all of it, why do you think your imprisoned inside of me, and heck if you were trapped in my body and cant escape you cant be that great of a demon fox, I don't understand how anyone could fear such an inferior demon' Naruto said purely to intimidate and upset Kybuui. ' For Now you remain in control but I will control you next time' the voice faded away, ' I won't let you take control again, you might have when I fought Sasuke with your foul charka, but not again' he said softly, sliding his back up the stone and turning around to look at it, noticing a particular engraving, ' The White Fang' Naruto lifted his head looking at Kakashi and Sakura-chan. " Hero's Will Come Back" Naruto said smirking.

Kakashi's eyes trailed to that stone monument and sighed. "Excuse me for a moment." He told to Sakura walking over to where Naruto was. He looked at the boy as he looked over the stone at him. Then Kakashi turned and sat at the base of the monument looking away from Naruto as he spoke to him. "You did nothing wrong Naruto." Kakashi reassured still looking away "You nor Sasuke could have prevented this event from happening. Now what you have to do is know you are strong enough to continue and move on." This time he turned to Naruto and waited for an answer.

Naruto nodded, "Nothing can stop me or keep me from doing anything Kakashi-sensei, you should know me better than that" Naruto said portraying his confident smile, 'but a child let alone a team-mate who is precious will be a bigger responsibility' Naruto thought vividly. " Boy don't get overconfident, you most likely will be running to me, and its not like your openingly going to tell them that I'm inside of you now are you" Kybuui exclaimed laughing at the genin Shinobi. Naruto's fist slowly arose from his side and was clenched tightly in the air, " I vow I wont let any of you down" Naruto said, his eyes brows furrowing and his mouth turning into a frown, showing that he was serious and that it wasn't a laughing matter. "Believe it" he repeated softly, letting his arm fall near his side again.

Kybuui chuckled, "What a letdown, Naruto-kun. A real letdown. After all, there's nothing but fear reflected in your kunais and attacks. When you dodge, 'I'm afraid of getting cut.' When you attack, 'I'm afraid of cutting someone.' Even when you try to protect someone, 'I'm afraid of letting them die.' Yes, your movements speak to me only of absurd fear. That's not it. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born from that. If you dodge, 'I won't let them cut me.' If you protect someone, 'I won't let them die.' If you attack, 'I'll cut them.' Well, can't you see the resolve to cut you reflected in my power, in my mind?' Kybuui said, Naruto growled, 'I'm not afraid of everything, I wont let anyone die, by quiet' Naruto scowled the demon fox. Naruto glance traced back to his inspiration, 'Sakura' he said softly, not having any thought or decision over it, as if he was trapped in a trance by her looks and beauty. 'Unless I use the chakra, I can not protect you. While using the chakra I can not embrace you' Naruto thought, his mind swirling with so many thoughts.

"Shining brightly, even for a split second, is better than living a dull-grey life for eternity." Naruto said softly looking at Sakura for one last time before looking at Kakashi-sensei, "You should bring her to Tsunade, I need to" Naruto went quite, "We will talk" he said disappearing in a cloud of smoke. 


	4. Chapter Four: Naruto and Jiriaya!

Naruto arose on top of the Hokage statue's, the breeze of the mountain tops blowing around him, almost pushing him up into the air and making him soar away. "This place will never change until my mug is added next to the old hags" Naruto sneered, he didn't really know why he called her grandma other than her age and the fact she dis-associated the title of Hokage right before him. Naruto turned around and almost feel off from the summon that stood before him it was Gamabunta. ' But I didn't summon him' Naruto thought for a moment as he sneered again, ' Ero-Sannin is back' he laughed smiling widely, it had been some time since he got back from training, Ero-Sannin left right then on a mission for Tsunade-sama. "Welcome Back PERVERT" Naruto yelled focusing charka onto his feet as he dashed fast and leaped into the air, landing on the snout of the great toad. " Nice to see you Gama." Naruto replied looking right into the frog's eye. "Naruto it has been some time the last time I really saw your pathetic mug was when we fought Shakaku." Gamabunta chuckled, "So your still alive kid, you look like you changed. Naruto blushed a bit, "Not Really" he said rubbing his head, and "Maybe a little" he sneered, "Learned a few techniques he said softly beginning to walk to the top where a figure stood. "Good Job Boy, Maybe One Day you can manage to stay on my back" he chuckled again.

Naruto looked up, "Why are you back?"

"I've been back for a while. I decided to see how Tsunada-chan was doing." He laughed. "I broke her window, then at the casino 6 slot machines. She made me pay for them all but oh well. You have to stand back when the Toad Hermit is in town." He laughed again. "All alone? I thought Kakashi told you about a training session?" He wondered.

Naruto nodded, " Sakura said something about Kakashi-training us, but since of recent events with Sakura we have a slight change of plans Ero-Sannin, but I have an idea, you trained me for two years, got any advice for me know" Naruto replied softly walking up closer and catching a better glimpse of Jiriya-sama. "But it sounds like you and Granny Tsunade had it going when you two were alone at the Casino" Naruto sneered, " Or did you pick up another babe, and I'm sure Kakashi-sensei is wondering when your next 'novel' will be out" he chuckled softly.

"Make-Out Warfare will be out in the Spring. Now...you want advice? Well I need to know the whole story. Who would I tell? I'm the guy who trained you for two years and stole your money for sake and girls. I have no one else besides random women, 'research', training you, and my novels. So if you could tell me the whole chunk of the story then I can give you good advice." The sannin said.

Naruto nodded, "It all begin with a B Rank Mission from Tsunade-sama" Naruto said quickly beginning to get into depth about the whole incident and the aftermath of the struggle. "So that's why I am here, I'm letting Sakura-chan reside with Kakashi at the moment and I need to become stronger with the new events" Naruto included to his statement. "I need something that will blow Chidori and Rasegan out of the water got anything in mind" he asked cleverly.

"Wow...kid." Jiraya said. "You sure can get into some trouble. A jutsu that will blow Chidori and Rasengan away...now you're asking for a lot. I do knows some variations on the Toad Summonings I never got to teach you if you're intrested?" He sat down and thought. He is surely serious...but what if it isn't his kid? It will possibly destroy him if he loses the child to that Uchiha. He sighed. "So intrested?"

Naruto nodded, "Me and Trouble are friends" he said laughing lightly. Naruto listened to Jiriya speech on a new move, "Some Toad Summons, I want the best move you got along with everyone else, I want to be the Hokage one day, and they will know me as the Sannin's pupil" he said referring to Jiriya teaching him a strong technique as he looked pasted Ero-Sannin and looked at the Valley of the End. "We can do it there, and Gama can get us anywhere fast" he said softly growing more confident, " I can take anything you throw at me not like when I was trying to pop the balloon for Rasegan"

"Anything? Naruto...to warn you of the power of the combination jutsu I'm going to show you. The jutsu is so strong it one blast it can level an entire town! Also...you want to protect then you will be learning to defensive jutsu." Jiraya told jumping onto the back of his giant toad drinking partner with the boy and jumped off. "Nothing can match this attack in shear power. Like a meteor or a comet, this is unstoppable! But this is not an all purpose technique...no. It is for taking out big threats with a 'big bang'. I don't suggest using this on a single ninja or even ten ninja, or a hundred ninja! This is to take out a large target or a giant army with ease!"

Naruto nodded, "I'm not known to follow the rules Jiriya-sama but I do understand the danger" he replied looking up at Jiriya-sama. 'The Akatsuki are defiantly going to get in the way of things, and ill need this to be on a better playing field.' Naruto thought feeling the immense speed the toad had traveled in a few moments, they stood between the waterfalls. "Here we are Jiriya, I'm ready" Naruto said as he focused his charka around his body. "Just try not to aim this technique at me" Naruto laughed jumping off the frog, leaping high and fast as he quickly dissented to the water grave, where the charka took control and he stood on top the water awaiting his teacher.

Jiraya stood still on the top of the toad who jumped down onto the water as well but the great chakra casued not even a ripple to be made. "Watch this!" Jiraya made a Rasengan and threw it down Gamabunta caught it on his tounge and brought it into his mouth. Then standing up on hind legs and making a sign similar to that of the Gamabunta's Water Gunshot. Gama launched the Rasengan out of his mouth, but it was now a giant sphere of chakra instead of a small one, and it hit the valley wall and exploded in a grand display of power leaving a giant, yet stable, crator in the wall. "Big Bang Spiraling Sphere."

Naruto's jaw dropped, ' That is a awsome technique' Naruto thought smiling big, his childish ambitions and glee over took him. " Yes Teach me that Jiriya-sama" Naruto beckoned to his teacher. " I must learn that, but what is the defensive move will you show me now Ero-Sannin" he asked polietly but very intrested, seeing that much power displayed and him controlling it and being able to proect those he cares about this was important, " Please show me the other jutsu Ero-Sannin"

"The two defensive jutsu are seperate. One is Toad Mouth Bind which you saw me use on the two Akatsuki and the other is Needle Guardian which uses my hair as a personal spiky shield. I told the Forth that his hair was the perfect shape and consistancy to use Needle Guardian but I never got around to teaching him it. But I could teach it to you." The old man smiled. "Yup...you have hair just like the Forth...I belive I told you that before."

Naruto nodded softly, "I remember that, it was the first day I left Konoha with you Jiriya, I got tangled up with the Shinto bells" he recalled remembering those evil jingly bells that he got constricted in. "And the Toad Mouth Bind we used against Itachi and Kisame in the Inn, when they hurt Sasuke" Naruto said becoming slightly angered, " But I'm ready to learn Ero-Sannin I will do anything to obtain that power to protect my friends" he said raising his fist like before. "Come on Bring It" Naruto almost snarled ready to do the extreme.

"But first! Try you're hand at Big Bang. It isn't as simple as it looks." Jiraya informed. "Try your hand at it and see how it feels." Jiraya sat back and noticed that there were no young girls around, he puffed softly knowing he would actually have to concintrate on training today. "Go for it."

Naruto nodded and copied what Jiriya had done only a few minutes before, concentrating most of his chakra to his palms directing it down the massive lake as he charged up more Chakra, before he seemed to be engulfed in it. " All right Sensei what do I do next" he said weaving his hands around the chakra dancing around with his movements.

"Throw it to Gamabunta to catch it but it would help if you were on top of Gamabunta's head." Jiraya said pointing to the giant toad. "That is the best way and safest way to execute this jutsu."

Naruto quickly appeared above Gamabunta. " You Ready Chief Toad" Naruto exclaimed focusing even more chakra as the Chief Toad chuckled, " Of course I can handle your little attacks" Gamabunta laughed louder but prepared for Naruto' display. Naruto gathered all his current chakra to his hand, creating a Rasegan twice as big as the biggest he had created. In a fluid movement Naruto tossed the ball of chakra to Gamabunta as he devoured it into his toad mouth. He watched the Toad take in his enormous amount of energy and focus to do the hand-signs. "Big Bang Spiraling Sphere" Naruto yelled creating a Double Rasegan in both his palms jumping up as Gamabunta shot the blast adding both his Rasegan's to the blast rocketing it forward extremely fast, zooming down the river and exploding far off down the valley, a massive hail of water was tossed up as it rained water on top of two Shinobi. "How's that" Naruto breathed heavily but gently, " Or was that to much for you Gama" Naruto sneered as the Chief toad scoffed a loud of smoke.

"Wow." Jiraya was speechless...Naruto mastered the technique easy and without the Demon Chakra either. His determination to protect his friends was all the power he need as if he refused to use the Demon's power. "Amazing..."

Naruto grinned, he had gained a lot of chakra over the years and hadn't even used a tenth of his overall chakra, it wasn't that he was tired of chakra but his body wielding so much chakra is what strains him, especially when in the Nine Tail Fox possession." Don't forget Sensei I took me days to Master Rasegan and weeks to Summon Gamabunta here, Over those years you have taught me well wouldn't you say" he asked smirking, "Or were we to busy getting your research done" he sneered before remembering how much stuff Ero-Sannin had taken from him, "We need to set your priorities this time Ero-Sensei" Naruto said annoyed and slightly scolding his teacher. " Alright I'm ready for the defensive move" he said gathering his strength again, ' this one wont be as easy since the last two where a combination of a jutsus I've mastered' he thought looking down at the white haired hermit.

"Listen you!" Jiraya shouted. "Don't get all cocky now alright! Yes, I've taught you well but that doesn't mean you don't have to think!" He calmed down. "You have to think quickly and intellegently to save people...if not you're friends will die. But ok...you want those defensive techniques? Ok. Needle Guardian!" Chakra went up and empowered every strain of the old herbit's hair and it grew and folded over blocking his face and body. Then it grew hard and spiky. "Throw a kunai at me...at my hair if you are strong enough and all. Would you put so much faith in me that you might be harming me?" He chuckled behind the wall of white hair. "Go for it kid!"

Jiraya waited below the wall of white hair like bear in the cover of white snow that protected him and secured him but he didn't care he just wanted Naruto to see the strength of the Needle Guardian jutsu.

Naruto grinned, " Let's try something more powerful" he said as a very powerful but fimilar technique envolped in his hand as he starred at the hair caccon. " Rasegan" Naruto yelled loudly as he charged foward smashing the bal of wind and chakra into the wall of hair as it merely dissapated, the wall absorbing the damage as Naruo hoped back, " Nice one old man" Naruto commented getting in the stance Jiriya was in before casting the all might defensive jutsu.

The hair softened, shortned and folded back to its original position and consistancy on Jiraya's scalp. "Ok. Now channel chakra to your head and center it in your hair. It is harder then it looks and takes lots of focus and concentration. So I'm giving you time." He leaned against the valley wall and waited. Almost falling asleep as the time passed from seconds to minutes to then hours of Naruto trying to center the chakra into his hair. He was soon resting on a rock calmly and silently regaining lost chakra and catching some shut eye at the same time. He thought of women and sake and money and he wished not to be woken.

Naruto grunted he had spent alot of time doing this over and over again, it was proably the hardest training he had done next to the summoning and shadow clone jutsu, he had to focus his chakra evenly and had to focus it in each strand of his hair, Naruto bursted more chakra through his body as his yellow hair glistened with chakra as he smirked, " Hay old man I got it" he said as his hair began to grown nice and long, for a few moments he looked like Yodamine in his prime as Naruto's hair expanded and grew around him, enclosing and envoloping him inside his hair as a layer of chakra surrounded it as a wall. " I think I got it" Naruto said not wanting to loose focus of the new technique.

"Hmm?" Jiraya growned getting up from his wonderful dreams. Jiraya walked over to the yellow spiky wall of hair and punched it. The wall stood firm and his hand actually drew small cuts of blood. Then the sannin kicked the wall and still it held firm. Then he tapped it again and again with a kunai and the kunai actually started to crack. Even Gamabunta tapped it with his sword a few times and it still held. "Well done and surprisingly strong kid." As he said that he started up a Rasengan then struck the wall and it still held up. "Damn...strong alright."

The Sannin then said. "Alright then. You got this down."

Naruto felt the attacks being brought against his sheild, ' What now do If ocus more chakra to the shiled' he thought putting more energy in it but overburdening it a little as seams were created and Jiriya struck one cracking the wall of hair a bit. ' This has its limits but is good' he sneered feeling a blast of chakra and steel hit his sheild before Jiriya's voice reached him telling him to let down his new jutsu as Naruto gasped his hair slowly shrinking and re-tracting to its prior form, Jiriya was luck enough to have alot of hair, it was more stressful on his body lacking the amount needed, as Naruto grinned. " That wasnt to diffcult" he said looking up at the afternoon sky, ' its only about 3pm and Ero-Sannin has acutally manage to teach me something' he chuckled softly awaiting his sensei's next directions.

"That's enough for today. You don't even need to learn Toad Mouth Bind. but I'll teach it too you someday." The hermit climbed up onto the toad and sat down. "Come on or I'll leave you here." He saw the kid jump up and said. "You should go see if Sakura is alright with Kakashi or if she has seen Tsunade yet." The toad jumped out of the valley and landed at the top.

Naruto laughed, " I'm still raring to go though" he said but he was feeling a bit depleted of energy as he hopped onto the Chief Toad. Naruto grinned as the toad rocketed across the landscape. ' I still wanted to learn that other jutsu, but im sure it has it dangers I remeber how it almost devoured Itachi-san and Kisame-san' Naruto thought looking up at Ero-Sannin. ' Or did you just want to stop to find some ladies sensei' he sighed knowing this to be true pretty much.

Jiraya walked thought Konoha with a bunch of young women at his sides making them laugh and buying them sake and presents. He joked and told stories of his victories and greatness. "And this giant snake is coming for me and bang! The huge sword comes down and stabs through its mouth." Jiraya said and all the girls were hanging on every word. He laughed and turned to see Naruto and he smirked. The girls ignored Naruto and concentrated on Jiraya the whole time as they walked.

Naruto groaned, ' He said we would be going to see Sakura but Noooo we are stuck in this half-way town again and better yet he has these girls hanging off him' he groaned softly watching the white haired hermit walk before him. ' She's even bearing a kid and all's he can do is worry about getting intoxicated and having the ladies on him at all times.' Naruto moaned soflty, his steps heaving up each time, " Why do you always do this to me Ero-Sannin" Naruto asked annoyed.

The girls halted. "She? Child? You!" One girl punched Jiraya across the face and the rest trotted off.

"Kid...look what you did." Jiraya growned lowering his head in misery. "Oh well...these girls an't that bright. They will forget what happened and be hanging off me again tommarow" He lifted his head and looked at Naruto. "Yes? What do you want to do?" Jiraya continued to walk drowning in self pity but in self respect stood tall.

Girls ran off in the distance screaming as a punk all in black as insulting them and making crude gestures. "That is the punk I beat up in the casino! I'll get him again." He made a Rasengan and closed his fist on it making a large, glowing fist of pure chakra energy. "Hey punk remember me!" He wailed the punk and he flew down the street and into a pile of trash. "The string of the Toad Hermit!"

Naruto grinned watching Jiraya get slapped by the ladies, ' thats what you get Ero-Sannin, you still dont completly got it, if you would have brought me to Sakura and came back you would have another story that would have made you sounds good but nope you had to stop' Naruto bit his lip watching Jiraya turn around and spaz at him, for making him loose his ladies yet again. Naruto sighed, " I wanna check up on Sakura but you want to stay here and frolic with the ladies, and you wont even let me wonder on my own" Naruto said pulling out a Gamabunta wallet, " But this time I stacked" he said noticing Ero-Sannin had turned around when he created a Rasegan and launched some man into the venders down the street. ' not smart to get on Ero-Sannin's bad side' he laughed softly.

"Fine...we'll go see Sakura then." Jiraiya said walking back to Konoha with Naruto. He knew Naruto was worried and knew he couldn't stop him and plus he needed the blonde girls to forget before he could do anything in that town. He decided to start a conversation as they walked. "What if Sasuke is the father?" He said bluntly.

Naruto smirked as Jiraya fell under his demands as they began to head to Konohagakure No Sato Leaf Village, " Finally" Naruto exclaimed wanting to shout loudly about finally being able to see Sakura-chan and everyone else. ' I'll have to bug him in the village so I can learn that other move' Naruto thought looking foward, as Jiraya tumbeled onwards. "What if the child is Sasuke's" Jiraya said as a strange essence crossed Naruto his eyes widening and the chakra around him combusting, "...Then is Sasuke's responsibilty" Naruto said calmly reducing the chakra pressure and tension of the situation.

"Oh...yes. Of course." Jiraiya was actually surprised by the boy's answer. He expected much boasting and 'Believe It!' kind of attitudes. Jiraiya now knows that the kid finally matured and grew up at last. He decided the title 'kid' was no longer needed for Naruto. "Naruto...and if you are the father? You will be the child's sworn guardian and raise it to become the kin of the Hokage?"

Naruto nodded, wathcing Jiraya accept his answer, it looked like Naruto had caught him off guard. Naruto scoffed softly at what Jiriya was thinking and always calling him, he had forgotten the he had changed alot, their was no room to be childish anymore. Naruto grinned hearing Jiraya's next question, " Of course, sounds like you can see the future, cause you are right I will be Hokage" Naruto exclamined looking at Jiraya.

bMeanwhile back at the Training Grounds/b

"Hmmm." Kakashi said with a nod as the smoke cleared. "Hmmm..." He nodded again turning to Sakura. "Their is a person other then I or Tsunade that can help you trough this Sakura. It isn't a parent but an ally." He walked over to her and looked at her. "Kurenai-sama..."

He paused. He swore to tell no one out side the simple loop involving Tsunade and the Jonin and of course Shikamaru Mara but it seemed of all people Kurenai would understand him telling for this reason...but it is also a very private matter to her as well. "Yes. Kurenai is also going through a similar situation. Maybe you could talk to her after going to Tsunade...who still isn't back sadly."

Sakura had to hand it to Naruto he did know how to fight a good fight. Something about him now made her a little envious. Maybe it just was her being pregnant or just not being as strong enough. Though she may have Tsunade-sama's monsterous strength she still had yet to master some other things. Naruto ceased to amaze her throughout his whole improvement since when they first started. She was happy to have such great friends and allies by her side in these times of need. She nodded to Naruto's comment about staying close to either Kakashi-sensei or Tsunade-sama. He was such a great friend to her and she hope that nothing would ever try to break that friendship. He would always be that one who always doted on her. She felt a bit ashamed of not noticing it in the past. But now with this situation that she was in she made a pledge to treat both boys equally and never love one more than the other. She then heard Kakashi-sensei say that there was someone else that she could go to for advice. This was great news for Sakura seeing that since Tsunade-sama wasn't around she could go to this other person for conseul. Then she listened to it closely. The person that Kakashi-sensei said that she could see other than himself and Tsunade-sama was Kurenai-sensei. Hmm this was a bit interesting. Then she heard the reason why, so Kurenai-sensei was pregnant, too? Wow this was getting in more interesting. She had to find out more information about this before she go and see her for conseul.

Interesting Kakashi-sensei, but how do you know that Kurenai-sensei is pregnant? I should like to know a little more. It should be interesting to talk to her as a pregnant mother. Also do you have any whereabouts as to how soon Tsunade-sama will be back. I'm a bit impatient that she is taking this long. I will wait but I won't promise you that I will act well. I'm sorry boys but this is just a new attitude of mine, but don't mind me I will be perfectly fine.

Kakashi nodded. "Ok then. After Asuma's death, Shikamaru went to the grave and saw Kurenai there. She told him that she was bearing Asuma's child and thus Shikamaru swore to protect that child in Asuma's name. Kurenai later told only Jonin and Tsunade about her future child. Don't tell anyone else Sakura: not Sasuke nor Naruto." Kakakashi paused for a moment then remembered. "Damn. Kurenai isn't around either. No one has seen her today. But if you do see her you can talk to her. But as Naruto commented he said you should stay by me until Tsunade returns but I'm not binding you so you can make choices."

Tsunade was walking in the forest when he saw Kakashi and Sakura in the training grounds. Sakura looked concerned and she decided to see what was going on with her pupil. "Hello Kakashi. Hello Sakura. Anything wrong?" Tsunade felt worried to see the Sakura talking to her sensai alone without the other members of the squad and wondered if something was wrong. She walked up to them, and looked at the two confused.

So the information that she was just told would have to remain a secret to all, well just Naruto, Sasuke-kun and all the other friends of hers. So Naruto wished for her to stay by Kakashi-sensei's side, hmm this would be interesting for her. What would she do with him to have fun with him. Then she turned to hear the voice of Tsunade-sama. So she had returned. This was now her chance to explain Tsunade-sama the whole situation. But she would leave out the mission part because it was a bit embarrassing for her to tell anyone else. She would just tell her that she was pregnant and that Naruto or Sasuke-kun were the father. This was something that Sakura had thought deeply over before bringing it up to Tsunade-sama. She hoped that her teacher would understand that this wasn't forced on her at any costs by the two boys. This was something that she hoped that Tsunade-sama would consider not to thrash her anger on the boys at all. She took in a deep breath as she made her way over closer to her teacher. This was going to be harder to do than it seems.

Ohayo shishou. I was just telling Kakashi-sensei that I am pregnant and that either Naruto or Sasuke-kun is the father. But I most beg you shishou not to hurt them, since it wasn't their fault that this happened. We were all forced to do something and now there I am pregnant and not knowing the father of my baby. Kakashi-sensei said that I can also talk to Kurenai-sensei about this, since she's going through the same thing. But unfortunately she hasn't been seen anywhere. I sure hope that she is ok. So here I now soon to have a growing belly. Now I will be eating for two now.

Kakashi leaned against the nearby tree still listening and aware of the situation. "The mission...I wish to know no details on the actual events that took place but who caused them? Rouge ninja?" He asked concerned and hoping information will be useful to the capture. "If we have information, Hunter-nin can catch them."

Kakashi waited for his answer and was wondering if he would even get one at all.

Sakura gulped a little after hearing this. To be precise yes it was a rouge-nin or nins that attacked them and made them do these unclean things. She wouldn't tell him the details but other than it was rouge-nins that attacked them during the mission. They were the ones that effected the relationship between her, Naruto, and Sasuke-kun. Now the boys, especially Sasuke-kun were a bit sorry for what had happened to her. She didn't really like Sasuke-kun's new attitude. Though she had trusted him as a friend and a teamate to go about his own ways. But so many thoughts clouded her mind that she didn't know what was right to say to them. This was all such a pain to her. She knew that she would have to tell them all what happened but not in explict details. She took in a deep breath and then let it all out.

Well if you must know Kakashi-sensei in the mission Naruto, Sasuke-kun, and I were attacked by Rouge-nins. I will not tell you the rest of the details but that is all I know about that them. I sure hope that they get what they deserve soon. For what they did to me and the boys I will never forgive.

Kakashi noted "Band of Rouge-nin" on a scroll and threw it up and a bird gripped it and flew off. "ANBU use birds...very useful animals." He said nodding to Sakura. "You don't have to say anything more to me." He reassured with another nod. "I promise."

Naruto walked next to Sakura-chan, and listened to her talk. " Yes they will Sakura" he replied wiping his scaved face, he had came back after several hours of training with Jiriya-sama but they wouldnt know unless Jiraya stopped by. " Kakashi are you going to lead us on a mission to take them down?" he asked softly looking over to him. 


	5. Chapter Five: Leaving Konoha

NARUTO- SHATTERED SHINOBI- REBIRTH

A/N: Hello fellow readers, thanks for taking out some time from your day to come and read the story, anyways I'd just like to add I got no reviews for this yet so im sadened but then again its only been less than twenty four hours so my hopes arent up, so if you get a chance Read and Review, cause I dont mind replying to your comments, best be off to you all and enjoy the lastest issue of Naruto Shattered Shinobi, The Plot arc is Rebirth if your wondering.

But im not done yet, time to interview our Cast

Myself: Today we managed to gather Itachi, Naruto, and Zaki-kun, next week we will try to get the others, we would have had Sakura but she takes forever to get ready, you know how girls can get, but points it lets intrduce Itachi, here he is Slaughter of the Uchiha Clan.

- Standing Silence as Akatsuki Ninja arrives and grabs seat -

Myself: I see your popularaity is as high as ever

-death glare-

Itachi: Of course it is, If you checked the latest polls i did much better than the Ninja Tadpole, so dont say I have fans, tons of fan-girls if you ask me

-points to the I Love You Itachi part of the crowd-

Myslef: One Question though why do the girls always want to date and have the emo guys who will treat them like crap? Cause I dont understand Why'd they'd do that..?

-Enterance of Ino-

Ino: Hay dont blame us, blame our writers and producers If I had a choce I'd be with Shikamaru...

-drooling thoughts of Shikamaru-

Myself: Right...Besides the point, we have only seen you once Itachi will we be able to see more of you in the up-coming isues.

Itachi: Yes, My re-appearance is the only thing that will keep this series alive.

Myself:...Go Now...Now Bringing you a Much better and loveable person Naruto

- Naruto walks in with crowd speechless-

Myself: Come, come grab a seat

-Naruto grabs a seat and stares at crowd-

Myself: So Naruto Will you be doing some epic events now with you doing what Sasuke attempted so long ago?

Naruto: ... -silence-

Myself: Um Naruto..?

Naruto: ... -begins to lean foward-

Myself: Since you fail at life lets bring out Zaki

-standing ovations and cheering crowd-

Myself: So Zaki can you determine a Log from a human unlike Sasuke?

Zaki: Of course I mastered that problem a long time ago, you solve it simply by throwing lots of kunai at it either way

Myself: That doesnt really solve it but a question im sure the readers will ask is how are you an Uchiha.

Zaki: Simple My Mom and Dad brought me over to the Cloud Nation when I was young and left me their with my aunt, it was right after the Great Shinobi War when we established the Treaty with the Nations.

Myself: Alright that should help the fans understand so on with the show

center/center

Sakura nodded in agreement. She was thankful that she had Kakashi-sensei on her side. So the ANBU black ops were going to use birds for this. Hmm this should be pretty interesting. But she decided to stay quiet to at least someone replied back. She just wasn't feeling like in the mood for talking right at this moment. She looked over to see that Naruto had made another entrance again. But that didn't seem to bother her that much that he left and then came back again. She just hoped that the rouge-nins were brought down for her sake. Now she would just remain here with a growing belly in the next few months. She looked over at Naruto smiling. She was pleased with his actions and how he was acting.

I sure hope that you both are right. I guess maybe I should stay clear from the missions for now and take off for maternity leave for awhile.

Jiraiya walked in after and sat on a the pole where Naruto was tied during the original test. He said nothing and surely didn't say that Naruto told him everything about what happened. He stayed quite for now. He knew this pole too well...from Old Saratobi's tests that he did to the Forth, who did that to Kakashi which played over on the youths here.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "I can't since we have no clue who they are Naruto. We can't just go off blindly. Sadly, we will have to wait before they get justice served to them cold. We cannot just run blindly and slay all those who we think suspicious with kunai in hand and scroll in mouth."

Naruto smiled softly, suddenly seeing Ero-Sannin sitting on the painful he was tied to, and Jiriya and even Kakashi-sensei, that pole has tied the greatest of heros. Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand for a moment, " Your taking it well, you might be faking it" he looked deep into her eyes, " Cause if your being crushed inside im here to help, you know I can help, I've..gone through a similar situation" he added before walking over to Ero-Sannin, " Kakashi should say here with Sakura and Sasuke while we chase down those Rouge" he suggested to Jiraya-Sannin to see his opinion on the matter, he was speaking quietly so the others wouldnt over hear him since what he explained.

"That won't be easy. You have not a clue who to fight yet you want to charge into battle. I must agree with Kakashi on the matter that this is the Hunter-nin's job to find who it is and take them down. You have a much harder job pretecting who you value most in the time of need." Jiraiya got all poetic and it burned him up to do so but he couldn't be all cold and goof off now as it wasn't the time nor the place.

Kakashi still stood at the tree. "Revenge isn't the path now Naruto. This is a job for the Hunters and not you as Jiraiya put it. Stay with Sakura and make sure everything is fine before you decide to risk your life diving when you don't know how deep the water is." Kakashi said meaning that you shouldn't run into something that you might regret in the long run.

Naruto groaned softly, " Fine, I'll remain at Sakura's side and protect her with those moves" he said softly turning around and walking back up to Sakura's side, ' Your like Tazuna, I got to protect you with everything I have, especially since you are precious to me' he thought, standing stoically and stiffly. ' The World has always been against me, but ill do anything for her, even if the child is Sasuke's' he thought, slowly gaining his cocky smile. ' This world may not be perfect, but mine is' he watched Sakura interact with Kakashi-sensei.

Suddenly a shivver ran down his back, " Ramen 80 off only today" suddenly ran through his mind, Naruto quickly kissed Sakura on the cheek and shot down the road, running as fast as he could for the Ramen.

Kakashi had an idea what was going on. "Well not to be rude but I need to go since some old women needs to help me get lost on the road of life. I'll be back soon." Kakashi darted off in the same direction as Naruto. He ran off and wasn't spotted as he tracked Naruto through the woods and soon through the town.

Jiraiya was still sitting there...silently watching.

She understood why Kakashi-sensei told Naruto not to go after the rouge-nins because of revenge. He told Naruto to stay by her side and protect her. She didin't like where this was going. But it wasn't like she had a choice in the matter. Now she was going to be the protected and not the protector. It was her state that put her in this situation. She smiled at Naruto for being so brave for her. It made her look up to him more since he was showing signs of maturity. It pleased her to see him that way now. But she didn't want him to always be so mature all the time. She wanted him to be himself. So she stood there smiling her smile. She blushed a little when Naruto kissed her on the cheek. She didn't know what to say because she was so twisted with her words. She was just happy to have him their by her side. She then turned and saw that he took off to go to the Ramen stand. Well there was something that hadn't changed for him. He still had the love for Ramen. She smirked knowing that he was probably gorging down them right now. She looked around and saw that it was just her and Jiarya-sama. So he left her with the pervy-sage, well that's what Naruto called him. She giggled at just thinking of that name. But she knew in real respect she would never call him that to his face. She just stood there silently waiting for one of them to say something to break the silence.

Sub-Chapter- GOMEN GOMEN RAMEN & ZAKI OUT OF CONTROL

Naruto dahsed throught the small curtain as he jumped up onto one of the stool's seeing the old cook and his partner, " Give me a bowl Sir" he said confident and happily, the two turned around an in shock shouted his name welcoming him back as Naruto blushed and nodded as they offered him a free bowl and he accpeted it gracefully.

Kakashi sat down next to Naruto and as the two cooks entered the back room he looked at him. "You told Jiraiya the whole story. Would you tell me?" He wondered maybe if he had more detail he could help out even more. But understood if Naruto refused. "So what happened...really?"

Naruto looked over to Kakashi-sensei as he devoured the reamineder of the Ramen, " Buy me as much as I want and you get to know everything Kakashi-sensei" he said grasping for another bowl, " Well you'll pay anyways, it all began with the mission you sent us on, when we entered the forest and you left it pretty much went all down hill" Naruto explained the postions and movements and the motives they might have had, describing every painful second to his sensei over multiple bowls of Ramen, finally finishing it after an hour, and about a hundred bowls.

No wonder Sakura wouldn't say anything. Ok." He paid for the bowls in a bittersweet mood and looked at Naruto. "Hmmm...horrible what some pitiful ninja would stoop down to. Horrible and sad..." Kakashi said looking down now at the table. "I see why would would want revenge so much now Naruto. But...it is all in the hands of the Hunter's now but...I'll see if I can give you the chance to kill one of those bastards."

Naruto grinned, " Now your talking my lingo" Naruto said hannding Kakashi some money for paying for the expsense it wasnt all that Kakashi paid for but atleast 60. " Weren't you in the ANBU for awhile Kakashi-sensei" he looked over to the sensei, " You could use Pukkun cause" Naruto revealed a thread of the rope he was bound with. " I got this".

"You want me to use Pakkun and have him sniff the rope and lead the trail to the ninja so you can kill him?" Kakashi said. "It would be against protocal but I guess it should be done." Kakashi continued. "But we should wait until those 100 bowls pass through...we don't need interuptions on missions." Kakashi referenced to what happened when Naruto drank that expired milk years earlier.

Naruto smirked, " I understand Kakashi-sensei but I learned a few things from Jiraya-sama while I was gone and those bowls were a good source of energy, afterall being a top rank ninjutsu takes alot out of you " Naruto replied looking at Kakashi, " But your right to, but I doubt Pukkun would find them tonight, why dont you have you Ninja Dog's sniff them out so tommorow we can go into action?" he asked Kakashi-sensei, " That would be the intellgent thing to do"

"Yes. That would be the best plan." Kakashi said handing Naruto back the money he gave him. "Keep it and tommarow we would go. But now...get Sakura and bring her home for the night." Kakashi nodded at the end and walked away humming. With Naruto chassing.

Meanwhile Across Town...

Emi walked down the roads of Konoha slowly and kept her eyes close to the ground. The sun was setting off in the distance and to her, she could care less. Life seemed so meaningless right now. Maybe it was because she was sick of all the teachings she was getting about medicine. All of her friends were growing up to be skilled jonin or anything else. She was going to be a medical nin. Don't get her wrong, she wanted to be a medical nin. It was just so hard being in the medical classes at a young age.

The smell of ramen hit Emi's nose and she could hardly resis walking to the ramen bar. Emi sat down and looked to the man at the counter. "One beef ramen, please." Emi said softly. She pulled some coins out and put them down for the owner. As the ramen was sat in front of her, Emi pulled a pair of chopsticks from the containter and broke them apart. Quickly she ate them up still thinking of life.

Zaki shook for a moment, his footsteps confusingly traced around the road, he was hardly managing to walk. ' Why did he have to go and do that now Aria and Hinata will never forgive me, you suck JAXX' he thought looking up and entering the town of Konohagakure No Sato. He had managed to recover most of his chakra but his stamina was extremely low and his wounds were still steaming and healing, his entire body was envoloped in the steam because of the mass amounts of wounds. ' I can never go back, I cant, Teacher I'm sorry, why am I cursed' Zaki thought looking into the town, people were starring at him.

" I made it back here, the land with the best medical shinboi Tsunade, maybe she'll let me stay, and not throw me in the depths of the dugeouns" he chuckled looking down at his arm, that had two head-bands wrapped around it, one of Lead that had a gaint scratch across it, and one of a new nation, a new extinct nation of Fire: Volcano, the islands far off from Leaf and Mist. Zaki focused his remaing chakra to his wounds to stop the bleeding and collapsed on to the floor.

Emi turned to leave the ramen stand and stared down to th boy who had collapsed to the ground. She ran over to him, sat cross legged on the ground, and pulled him up so his head was in her lap and she could look to his wounds. Emi focused her chakra to her hand and placed it on the wound he had managed to stop the bleeding. It healed slowly since she was not yet a Medical Nin. Heal please, oh please! Emi thought as she looked over his body for any other wounds he may have.

Zaki eyes widened as his pupils grew large, soon they began to flash from obsidian to crimson, every waking moment his eyes expanding, as if he was consumed by fear and rage as the wounds excellerated at healing themselves, as his eyes completly turned to the Sharnigan, the tomoe's inside of them spinning even faster, whirling and whirling, normally that only happened when a Uchiha was copying a jutsu but for some odd reason Zaki's eyes were repeating the process. Zaki mouth opened slightly as blood rushed out, as it continued to flow out, almost overflowing out of him as chakra flowed around him, but his dark scarlet chakra devoured around him. Before anyone knew it the tomoe's had stopped spining and the pupils dilated and became wide, his skin quickly beging to pale as his mouth closed and his chest stopped jerking, his body slowly shutting down and dying as his eyes only widened as he failed to take his next breath.

Emi screamed as she looked to the blood coming out. When it stopped, Emi wiped the blood from his mouth that remained and then pressed her ear to his chest. She cringed as she realized she needed to get him to breath and continue to breath.

Her hand opended his mouth up and pinched his nose. Emi leaned down and started to preform CPR. She came up and started pressing on his chest to get the air going. Emi pressed her ear to his chest again. The chakra in her hands built up and she hovered it over his chest in any way to fix whatever was wrong on the inside she could not see.

Zaki remained motionless as she gave him CPR, his body not accepting in the forieng air. Zaki suddenly gasped seeing a female above him as his eyes flickered rapidly, he felt her chakra flow ontop him as his eys flickered more, ' I wont let you win you bastard' Zaki thought hearing a sinster voice in his mind. Zaki quickly began to jerk in her arms and lap as he stopped to breath again, his body loosing more air every moments, all his body slowly turning blue and even more pale.

Emi watched his body and continued to release the chakra to heal the wounds. What in the world is wrong with this guy? Everything I am told to do his not working! Emi's eyes went to the byakugan to check his chakra ammount. It was a lot lower then she had thought, and she could spare some of hers for him if needed. Her thoughts went to all of the classes and all of the test dummies she had preformed things on. Nothing she had learned was like this. Zaki needed a specially trained Medical Nin, and she was not that good yet.

Emi pressed her ear against his chest again to listen for a heart beat. It was very soft, and barley there. Emi breathed in deeply trying to think of what to do. With a steady flow of chakra going into his body trying to heal any parts needed to be healed, there was barley anything for her to do. Nothing she knew of told her about this.

Zaki's breathe was gathered With Emi as his heart-beat picked up, as his eye-lids re-opened revealing blood consumed eyes, none of those matched the childs body, the look in them wanted to kill to murder, to do draw blood. " Thank you young girl" a foul voice emerged from his lips as black chakra began to engulf him. A Kunai peirced through his skin as Itachi stood firmly behind Emi-kun. "So another Uchiha I failed the Seal away, where are all these Uchiha's crawling out from that makes three of us now remaining" he said softly unbuttoning his cloak softly as he activated his Sharnigan eyes. " You seem to always be consumed by the Kitsune Seven Tailed Wolf" Itachi watched as Zaki's body grinned.

" Of course Itachi and without Kisame you cant seal me, your almost useless" Zaki grunted evily, Itachi stood emotionlessly, " You havent learned a thing you remind me of Sasuke, only hating me more and more" Itachi said creating hand-signs, " Chakra Consumption: Seven Seals" Itachi quickly appeared behind Zaki and wrapped his arm around his torso pressing his palm against his neck as it began to steam alot.

" No you bastard when did you learn that" Zaki howled loudly escaping Itachi's grasp as he fell to the ground his chakra slowly being abosrbed back into his body, as Itachi placed his straw hat back on leaving the sight of the fight, " Still a waste i'll leave him to you" Itachi whispered dissapearing from sight

Emi backed up on the ground as she watched Itachi. As Itachi left, she ran over to Zaki and ran her fingers over the spot Itachi had left the seal. "What was that?" Emi asked him, even if he was not able to answer. She moved his head to see whatever had happened to Zaki's neck. "My name is Emi, and I am going to help you." She said into his ear.

Zaki's eyes flashed open, the Sharnigan in full bloom as he felt someone above him, focusing on his neck that was burning alot inside, " Whats wrong with me" he asked her softly not being able to move feeling the spiral magnekyo mark form on his neck as it finished it sealing absorbing the last of the black chakra into the seal as it sparked for amoment finallzing showing the mark of the Uchiha clan. Zaki's breath finally re-stabilized as he looked into the sky, ' That seal wont work for long'

Emi smiled slightly seeing that he was now breathing better. "I asked you the same thing, because I was not trained for any of that." She stood up and offered a hand to him. "Come on, I should get you to the hospital so a specialized person can actually look at you." Emi looked towards the Konaha hospital and smiled even more. Even if she did not have any friends, the peopel at the hospital all had friendly faces to her. She looked back to Zaki.

Zaki chuckled softly, " I cant move I hate to say it" he said softly, almost too overburdening to speak anylouder as he starred at her hand. " You...might have to carry me if you want to bring me to lady Tsunade..." he said rather embarassed that he was getting help from what looked to be a Genin in the medical division.

Emi nodded and turned so she could carry him on her back. "Can you at least move your arms to put them around my neck?" Emi asked him. She bent down lower and practically sat down so Zaki could wrap his arms around her neck and she could pull him up onto her back. Her hands went around his waist as she pulled him up and then grabbed his legs to put them around her waist to keep him on. "Hold on tight."

Zaki did as she asked using what he had and grasped tightly onto her, " Thanks" he whispered into her ear falling asleep almost one eye shut and one eye left open the Sharnigan still burning bright. " Be careful my brother isnt a peacful one, he had to have done something than a simple jutsu." Zaki replied, still gasping for air quietly. Zaki grasped onto her as he scarlet chakra appeared and flowed into her, " borrow some" he responded, " You let me power so of yours its the least I can do" he whispered closing his other eye a bit, as if that was the only thing keeping him conscious.

Emi hoisted him a bit higher and started to carry him towards the Hokage's tower. She had never actually talked to Tsunade, and it would be strange to bring him there. "I have plenty of chakra." Emi said, but felt the chakra he was giving her mix with her own. She smiled slighty and started to then run to see Tsunade. She skidded to a stop and looked around thinking of where it was. It was awhile since she had even been out of the medical school. Emi regained her barings and ran towards the tower again.

I'm coming to get you" Zaki stated out of nowhere attempting to jump onto a roof top but failed and ended up hard and cold on the asphalt, groaning loudly as he pushed himself back up. ' It's almost burned through' he felt his neck where the seal was dissolving away quickly. ' Damn him' Zaki thought leaning against the wall of some building as he attmepted to run down it, his arm bleeding everywhere.

Emi jumped up and ran after him. Seeing the blood everywhere, she ran faster to catch up with him. "Zaki, come back here! Running will only kill you!" Emi ran even faster to catch up. He was not going very fast, seeing as how he was hurt. She jumped in front of him and caught Zaki in her arms. "Zaki, please come with me back to my place." Her eyes stinged as she forced tears to stop coming. "Running away will only caus you even more pain, and that bleeding will never stop. Just come back with me until you are fully healed."

Zaki's hook his head and body violently as Emi-kun caught him, " LET ME GO!" he yelled and snareled, pressing against her harder, trying his hardest to escape her grip as he struggeled even more falling onto the ground with her. He glared down at her with his eyes half possesed as, he quickly pushed himself out of her grip and manged to jump on to a roof, but slipped skinning his leg, as he quickly ran foward.

Emi gasped for air as it was knocked out of her from falling to the ground. She quickly got up from the ground and jumped onto the roof. "Zaki, please come back here!" Emi yelled running faster to catch him. Her speed was not that great from her being contained in a medical school, but she kept up with him trying to catch him. "Zaki, please just stop." Emi said trying to get to him. "Please don't make me have to attack you just to stop you!" Emi wiped her eyes as she ran after him.

Zaki stopped suddenly and instantly, and turned around, his eyes a pale white, as he slowly lost balance on the edge of the building and fell of, back first, Zaki quickly spun as he fell and landed on his feet as he crashed into the wall when he attempted to run again, smearing his blood all the way down the alleyway as he continued to run until he reached the city gates, where the gaint river and waterfall was that lead to the springs, suddenly his body jereked as he jumped over the waterfall head first.

Emi screamed as he fell and jumped down trying to get to him. She ran behind him all the way to the waterfall and tried to stop as she was close to the edge. It was muddy near the top, and her feet slid sending her down as well. "This day can't get any worse then this..." Emi said to herself, but as she looked down she could see sharp, pointy rocks just waiting for her to land on them and be killed.

" DYNAMIC ENTRY" Lee yelled rocketing across the wide open space, catching the fallen female in his arms as he rocked foward and crashed against the surface of the cliff, quickly transfering his chakra to his feet as he began to run up the cliffside. " I'll do this in a mintue or under or i'll do it twice" Lee stated determined as he claerly could do it at the velocity he was going as he reached the top, flying into the air landing on his feet.

Emi looked around. "Damsal in distress?! I hardly think so!" She looked around her and then over the broken cliff-side. "I need to get down there! Zaki could be drowning down there." She looked to Rock Lee. "I can take care of myself, a lot better then you probably can. Just by looking at you I can tell you are that Naruto kid Zaki had talked about." She stood up and then fell back down, trying to find balance on thewet cliff-side. "Get me off of here!" 

Lee watched her yell and scream at him, " Sorry" he exclaimed grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the base of the cliff that was much easier to balance on. ' she is persistant a sign of youth' he thought looking around. " ZAKI!?" Lee said looking around, " Getting off here isnt smart, its still a few hundred foot drop" he said looking below, " And we are in the middle of a Waterfall doing that wouldnt be a smart choice" he said softly, " And knowing Zaki he would be able to get out of the current" Lee nodded tightening his head-band, " But I'll help you, hold on, Neji and TenTen you heard her, a boys going down" Lee yelled ashis team mates rocketed into the air looking down Lee looked for a body drifting down the river they all dashed down the river side.

Emi screamed trying to hold on. "You don't understand. Zaki has many wounds that he refused to stop and let me heal. He had been resting, but then he up and ran off as if he was posessed." Her eyes stinged and she looked for Zaki in the water. Emi was in a sort of state of shock. Zaki had just up and ran, she chased after him and it looked as if he had been posessed by some evil demon. She shook trying to get the picture of his eyes out of her thoughts.

Neji made it all the way down to the Valley of the End to find a barren lake, " We lost him Lee-kun, thier would be no use to check this body of water it streches for hundres of miles, if he was taken down stream we most likely wouldnt find him, even with my speed, the best idea is to wait to see if the shinobi returns, if not then...we presume the worst" Neji finished slowly fading out of his speech.

Lee sighed, " Miss, we dont know where he is" Lee lowered his head, he wasnt the type to give up so easily. " The best we can do is use Kakashi-sensei's ninja hounds to track him" he said in a happier tone of voice. " We wont be able to find him" he smashed his fist into the cliff-side angered.

Emi focused on a Neji and did not respond to Lee. She had seen Itachi, tried healing this boy, and then he ran away. "Oh my, I almost forgot!" Emi jumped up and then fell backwords "Itachi was in the city!" Emi said getting back up. "I need to talk to Tsunade."

With Those few words the Team Rushed toward the Hokage Tower...

Naruto scolded himself from leaving Sakura awhile ago, but Ramen was very tempting and he wouldnt fall for low-priced Ramen again. " Sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto exclaimed trying to regain some innocence to his name. ' No more Ramen I am set' Naruto glanced over to Jiraya and nodded signfying something new as going to go down. ' Kakashi sensei should return soon' he turned around for a breif moment then grabbed Sakura's hand, " I dont know if your prepared to talk to your parents about it but your glad to stay at my place it'd be my pleasure" he asked inviting her to a less stressful enviorment for the night. Kakashi walked in Jiraiya left. Kakashi sat at the tree again and waited silently for him to be asked any questions. He was just a supporter now and waited as a sensai and a supporter.

Tsunade was actually impressed with Sakura's composure she wasn't scared for herself, but more for the child that lay ed awaited in her womb. "You are very inspiring Sakura-Chan.." She said rubbing her shoulder consolingly. "I think the best idea from now, is to investigate the ninja who did this." She said nodding. I hope she can not break under the pressure in case something happens with her or her child, but Sakura is a very strong Kunochi...so maybe I'm just nervous for her.. She thought to herself.

Naruto looked over to Tsundade in suprise, she managed to appear right behinf the two without them noticing then again she was Hokage-sama. Naruto felt a bit easied but rather confused, no one had told Tsunade-sama about the incident yet she seemed to know way to much, Naruto kept his mouth shut until Tsunade reamined silent, " Granny Tsunade I want to fight those shinobi, would you consider on giving Team Kakashi that honor of taking them down" he asked politly instead of rudely it was unlike Naruto.

Tsunade looked at Naruto strangly. "Hmmmm, We have to find more about these rouge nin.." She said rising her eyebrow. "For all we know, this may just be a trap?" she said assurly. "I will give you the mission once we find out more about them..I dont want us to walk into a trap, or something of that nature.." She said nodding. I'm happy Naruto changes his entire form, because he cares so much about Sakura...it's truly remarkable.. she thought to herself as she looked at Kakashi.

Emi ran quickly to where the others were at. "Miss Tsunade..." Emi gasped and bowed running forward trying not to fall to the ground. "I saw Itachi in the village." Emi managed to gasp out. "He was after Zaki Uchiha." Her voice faded and sweat ran down her face from running all the way to the training grounds.

"Thank you for telling me Emi-Chan. Jiraiya! We are going after them!" Tsunade ran past Jiraiya and pulled him along as they went to stop those missing-nin. "Jiriya, this will be a tuff battle...I assure you of that..." She said with a serious voice, she was scared something might happen to the people of her village and thats why she was ready to attack.

Naruto watched the two most powerful Sannin run past him, they were chasing after the very person Sasuke had been after for years, ' Itachi Uchiha' he thought turning around, wanting to aid them, but it wasn't the greatest idea, he was forced to stay by Sakura's side for the time being. 'Good Luck Ero-sensei, you to Grany-Tsunade' Naruto thought briskly as he looked over to his lovely kunochi partner. "Sakura-kun lets go to the Memorial Stone" he said softly walking over to the giant etched stone, with Sakura in tow.

Emi fell down to in exaustion and closed her eyes to rest. She had been running all day, and she would eventually get up and head back to her apartment. The message to Tsunade had been told, and she could rest now. Her lips curled into a smile.

Sakura didn't know what better to say to him. She just stood there and then let him tow her towards the memorial stone. Now why would he want to go there? Hmm oh well she would probably find out once they got there. She tried to at least keep up with his pace and all. They were now headed off to the memorial stone. Naruto passed by Emi-chan and created a shadow clone as it grapsed onto her and carried her gently. " Sakura-chan could you heal her when we reach the stone, she must have exhausted alot chaseing after someone and running here" he said softly, holding onto her hand tighter as the gaint rock model came into sight, Naruto smiled, " Come on Lets Run" he said begining to jog, hopping she'd do the same.

Emi groaned as she was being pulled towards the stone. "Lemme sleep..." Emi said softly as Naruto continued to pull her along. "There's nothing wrong with me..." Emi commented trying to break free of his grasp to head for her apartment. Her atempet failed, seeing as how she was so tired from all of today's events.

Sakura was a bit confused at what he had just said to her. But she wouldn't question his judgement on anything. She heard him say that she could heal Emi-chan later or was it sooner. She didn't know what to think. Naruto was that sort of guy that just made you think of happier things all the time. Naruto had been that sunshine in her darkness. He never ceased to please her anytime of the day. He was always there when she needed him the most. She had also heard him telling her to run with him. She also heard him say when they reach the stone that she could heal Emi-chan. This was all a little much for her. But she wouldn't let that part of her show him on how she felt about it. She tried her hardest to keep up with him. But a little bit of the way that she was pregnant now didn't allow her to go the normal speed that she would usually go. But that didn't mean that she would slow anyone down at the moment.

Ok, you got it Naruto. Ofcourse I will heal Emi-chan, if she allows me to do so. If she doesn't then I won't. It's all up to her initionally up to her about this decision. I hope that will understand Naruto if she doesn't wished to be healed.

Naruto reached the stone with Sakura-chan, " Here we are" Naruto collapsed against the stone and looked up to Sakura-chan. " Sit down it feels good up here with the wind" he commented feeling the breeze brush against his face as his clone rested Emi-kun against a tree and let her rest their. ' Shes fine' he thought smiling, pulling her down softly onto the ground, placing her on his lap.

She just stood there a bit out of breath. But then she looked over to Emi-chan. She looked ok from this point of view. But Sakura didn't know the whole story. She then turned to hear Naruto beckon her closer. She nodded her head and sat down where he sat. After sitting down she could feel that cool breeze that Naruto was talking about earlier. Wow it sure felt relaxing. But then noticed that Naruto was a bit out of breath himself. It concerned her a bit that he was like this. First she would check up on Naruto and then next check up on Emi-chan.

Naruto would you allow me to check and see how you are doing? Then I will check up on Emi-chan next.

Emi rested up against the tree that Naruto had set her up against. The only way you could actually tell she was alive was from the steady fall and rise of her chest. All of Emi was tired from the day. Her legs from running around so much. Her arms for catching Zaki and then her back from falling to the ground. Even her head seemed to pound more then usual. Zaki... please be OK. Emi thought as she slept on.

She moved over close to Emi-chan to check up on her to see that she was fine. Well the first good sign that she saw was that Emi-chan was breathing. That was a relief for her to see. She then turned her gaze back to Naruto. She wondered how he was doing. She probably thought that he was fine, just probably not as strong with not as many charka within him. Then Sakura went over to tree stump and sat down. She could feel something within her. She wondered if it was the baby? But it couldn't be since it had been only a few days since she just found out. She looked up at the sky and thought what her baby like once it was born. So many things few through her head. But she knew that she couldn't overdue stuff like her charka control that she had. But she had nothing to worry about when she had so many great friends. She just sat down and didn't really say anything at the moment. She would let the clouds go by and just let her be for now. She then closed her eyes just to rest them. She knew that she would never let her guard down.

Emi's eyes slowly opened to look around where she was at. It was deffintally not her appartment, and she wished to leave. Emi got up slowly and made sure Naruto and Sakura did not see her leave. Her feet softly ran through the grass to leave the training fields and head back to her home.

Then there was a cool breeze and it awaken her. Sakura wasn't awake now. She turned around to see if Emi-chan was on the tree. But she wasn't. She thought that Emi-chan must be somewhere else. She only hoped that Emi-chan would stay safe. She then turned to see what Naruto was doing now. She was wondering if they should head back or not? But maybe she should wait until he makes a move until she asks him the questions that she desires to ask him.

Naruto starred upwards, 'The sky holds so many things' he thought looking at the azure sky, it was filled and splashed with all types of clouds, that seemed to paint the horizion, birds flew quietly in the air, even humans like Naruto needed to breathe the air of the sky. Naruto sat their watching the endless sky as his gaze peered down to Sakura-chan she was flashing her eyebrows she had fallen alseep during all the time he spent day-dreaming and sky-gazing. " Sakura-chan you alright" he said placing his hand on her tummy, as he blushed faintly.

She gazed happily at Naruto. So he was ok, just as she thought. Smiling thoughtfully up at him she thought of the road to come ahead. She then noticed him put his on her stomach and blush a little. This also made her turn red from the blush. Yes she was alright. She was perfectly fine for now. She then looked back up at the sky. She then looked back at Naruto with a big smile on her face. She also wondered what were Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei or Tsunade-shisou doing right now. But she didn't want to worry Naruto about all her troubles that she was now facing.

Yes I am ok Naruto. Thanks for checking. So do you have any thoughts on the baby? I mean for all I know it one of you two could be the father. But please don't let this discourage. If does happen not to be you should still and always will be my first and only friend. But for me I don't really have my hopes up for who could be the fahter. You two are way to important to me. So it would be hard for me to wish you against one another because of me.

She then got up steadily. She then sat next to Naruto and gave him a hug. She just hoped that the three of them would always remain friends till the end. Now that she was more mature and all she had no more childhood infatuations or crushes. Now she was a full grown kunouchi, well almost, she was still young, being at the tender age of 15. But no blame would be placed on anyone for what state that she is in today. The only one who should be at fault is those rouge-nins who did this to them. They should be the only ones forced on the blame. They deserved their rightful punishment soon. But Sakura wished that she could do that to them. But she remember what Kakashi-sensei said to Naruto about revenge for this. She would hold her anger and let it out a different way. For now she would live her life to it's fullest as a pregnant mother now. She looked back Naruto and gave him her happy face. She was happy that she was going to experience soon the joys of being a mother and the hardships too. But she thought that she would have the two of them by her side all the way. And that was what made her the most happiest.

Naruto watched Sakura bright red, which only made him start to turn a darker shade of red, he wasn't one to show that he was embarrassed but now that he's older he lost most of his childish ego and kid behaviors, he now had made a large stride to becoming adult. He watched her turn to him and talk about the child which made him feel a bit un-easy especially when she got on the topic of it not being his, but Sasuke-kun. Naruto felt morbid for a moment but quickly dismissed those feelings as he looked back over to the pink haired kunochi.

"Sakura-chan, yes we will be" he said smiling widely, he didn't really know what to say or feel at the moment so he just smiled, his big foolish grin of his, his hair always flickering in every which direction. "Sakura-chan I'm taking the responsibility of tracking down those fiends, I'm sure Sasuke would like to accompany me but I hardly got myself into the ordeal with Kakashi-sama."Naruto stated, "I'm going to chase them down and make them sorry" he whispered to himself as he stood up as well, right next to Sakura-chan.  
She smiled sweetly hearing his reply back. But it cringed her inside that he wanted to be the father of her baby. The truth was that was bothering her a bit. What would happen after the baby is born. Would that mean that she would have to settle down with it's father or whta? She was just as confused as the boys were probably. But then it bothered her that Naruto said that he wanted to go after them and make them pay. Was it revenge that drove him so? She didn't know. She also didn't want him to get hurt. She also wondered if Ataksuki might be doing something supicious, since then only 3 members were dead. But something within her gut told her something would probably happen. I mean after all they were still after the nine-tailed fox within Naruto. But she would keep silent and keep those feelings to herself. All she could do was smile. She had nothing better say to him, since she didn't want to offend him in any ways. She stood there and for some reason she put her hand on her flat belly, knowing that in a few months that it would be much bigger. She looked back at Naruto and smiled.

A slight thump sound would be heard by the two, a soft breeze of wind spinning close by carring leaves in the process. From the leaves a raven-haired boy would appear with, oddly enough, a smile on his usually frowning lips. His eyes had a soft glow about them, seeming to twinkle as they veiwed his friends. With a slight gesture he raised his hand in greeting,"Oi, Naruto...Sakura...chan..." he chuckled softly as calling her "chan" still felt a bit weird to him.

He knew they would be confused on his sudden change of personality, and he couldn't blam them. It took a lot of "soul searching" as some call it for him to find that little boy. That young child driven into a corner by the one he looked up to the most. He had figured out who his best friend...friends were and there was no longer any reason for him to let his brother run his life. Sasuke was slowly going insane, becoming more and more like that man the more he persude him.

But now there was more. His two precious people, right there in front of him. Again he would smile a genuine smile,"What I miss?"

Sakura turned to see who it was coming up towards them. So he finally decided to make an entrance. How long had it been since she last saw him at the hospital? Truthfully it hadn't been that long at all, just a few days, really. She was happy to see him. But something within her was changed. She was not some giddy girl who was infatuated with him. She loved him, but that was a different situation. Right now she wouldn't do anything that might offend Naruto. Oh so many emotions were rambling up inside of her. She didn't know what to do. She tried to get up to give Sasuke a hug but couldn't feel any movement in her legs. Maybe it was because she could feel the children within her. She had without doubt thought that she was most definately going to have twins. Oh this was so exciting for her. But she couldn't go off and tell everyone else that is what she felt.

Ohayo Sasuke-kun. It's great to see you again. Well nothing much has changed with Naruto and I. The only thing is that I told Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama that I was pregnant and all. Kakashi-sensei also knows a little about our mission that was interrupted by the rouge-nins. He says that the ANBU black ops are going to be on that case soon enough.

Sakura also wondered if she would be able to get an ultrasound of what was in her. But maybe she could do that some other time. But still that seemed to float throughout her mind. She couldn't have been any happier then to have Naruto and Sasuke on her side. Then she made a mental note to herself, not to call Sasuke Sasuke-kun. She would drop the suffix because it didn't seem right to her if she called him that. She wanted to treat both boys equally. Even though this father thing was always looming around their heads. She couldn't help but wonder if she had twins and one of the twins was like Naruto and the other was like Sasuke. Sakura wondered if that would ever be possible. But she had a feeling that something like that might happen. She looked back at them and smiled. She was happy that they were this close now then they ever were.

He chuckled softly, Sakura always had a lot of things on her mind, never had a problem of talking about them either. In truth it was something he had to admire. Smiling he turned his eyes to Naruto who was suprisingly quiet,"Oi, Naruto. I want to talk to you later...something I need toknow."

With that said he turned back to Sakura placing his hand gently on her stomach, enjoying the slight warmth. He thought briefly of testing to see if his sharingan could see anything concerning the baby, or babies. But thought it better to keep it a suprise in case he could see. "So Sakura...ano...what do you think about the baby? Any idea's on possible names?"

Naruto watched the cameo of Sasuke, he seemed stunning as always, but happiness and friendship weren't emotions that filled Naruto was slowly churning into hate and despair. Naruto glared at the ground for a long amount of time before looking back up as Sasuke passed by him, whispering to him about chatting later, but unfortunately he didn't have the time. "Sasuke-kun Good-Bye" he said quietly watching Sasuke kneel over and touch Sakura-chan's tummy. ' I see what you harvested against your brother, and now I'm consumed in the same darkness except I know my limits and my power and believe in myself, I wont seek out some such as Orchimaru for power' Naruto thought beginning to walk off without a sound.

" Kybuui let's get them all" Naruto demanded aloud far away from the two comrades, the demon fox merely mocked Naruto and laughed, " Even as a squad you couldn't take them on what makes you think you stand a chance without me, release this seal and I'll do it for you" he snarled happily. Naruto shook his head and remained quiet, "Even if I don't remove the seal each time I use your power you leak out, so stop rushing your escape" Naruto scolded the Nine Tailed Demon. 'So be it Naruto, Enjoy your eternal failure' the foxes voice quickly faded as Naruto was out of sight from Sasuke and Sakura, "Good-Bye you two, where's Kakashi-sensei" he asked himself and stated flickering away.

Sakura blushed a little when Sasuke touch her tummy. It felt good in some way. But what was she thinking having such thoughts. But then again she still harvasted some feelings for him. What was this? She didn't want to feel like that. She shook her head with all the thoughts and feelings going around her mind. Would it be right to tell them that she thought that their were going to be two babies now? She didn't know what to do. She was also concerned with Naruto getting up and asking about where Kakashi-sensei was. She didn't like this one bit. She didn't want him to risk his neck just to get his revenge. No it wasn't worth to her. She just couldn't loose either of them since they were both too close to her and she held them dear to her heart. She took a deep breath before letting out a sigh and proceeded to tell Sasuke all that she thought at this moment.

I'm not quite sure. But umm Sasuke I have this feeling that there are going to be two babies now. I think I am going to have twins.

She glanced over to see if this would catch Naruto's eye. She didn't want him to leave too soon. She was all flustered and sad inside. Something inside of her was churning. She also wondered if it was true that one of the twins would be an Uchiha, and while the other one would be an Uzumaki. This was strange but somewhat true. She didn't know whether to tell each of them that this is what she was feeling at the moment. She thought about it long and hard, then she remembered Kakashi-sensei leaving after she told him about their run in with the rouge-nins. Oh no no this couldn't be happening. She was now on the verge of bursting out in tears. She wanted Naruto to help. But right now she couldn't just bear loosing him. She then ran into Naruto's arms and started sobbing.

Naruto looked down extremely saddened as Sakura hugged him with a warm hug, her warm tears spilling from her eyes onto his orange coat, the cloth darkening because of the soaked fabric. 'Sakura-nee-chan' he starred down at her tears as he dried them off with his tainted finger. "Good-Bye Sakura-chan" Naruto said hitting her neck directly, directing a small amount of chakra to his fingers knocking her out but catching her in his arms as he flickered back over to Sasuke-kun. " Protect her, and stay here" he smirked wiping his eyes that were on the verge of tears themselves, " See you later" Naruto saluted to Sasuke and the motionless Sakura, when a cloud of leaves surrounded him and dissipated when the leaves scattered, Naruto had left the hero's memorial stone, and began on his quest for the missing ninjas.

She still confused as to why he was going to do this. Sure I am sure that he was as just as equally mad that this happen to them. Sure she wanted to go and find these rouge-nins just as bad as him. But she couldn't do that at all since she felt that since she was pregnant that was what holding her back. She was sadden by his leaving them. She didn't want him to go. But now she was unconcious and unawhere of what was going on now. Tears were still streaming down just a bit from her eyes. But only just a little since she was unconcious. She then faintly mumurs his name.

Na..r..uto. 


	6. Chapter Six: Itachi vs Hokage

Naruto Shattered Shinobi

Chapter Six: Itachi vs. Leaf

Author: Brigadier General Zaki

A/N: Hello Readers, not much to say for myself other than the update for those who have started on this one, many events have taken place in Konohagakure No Sato, Sakura has discovered she's bearing a child, Sasuke is trying to aid her, and Naruto had just began to search for their sensei on a quest to take down the villains of the story. Alright time for Review comments..

When Does Itachi come In? -Kags21

Simple answer Right now, this chapter is the begging of the first major fight, Itachi mainly along with the assistance of Kisame and over looking of Zetsu against Tsunade-sama and Jiraya.

-Interview-

Myself: Welcome back I want to bring you Naruto again for a few quick words.

Naruto: Hello People, just wanted to say that next chapter will be action packed with me and Kakashi-sense –is whacked by Zaki-

Myself: Bozone (n.): The substance surrounding stupid people that stops bright ideas from penetrating. The Bozone layer, unfortunately, shows little sign of breaking down in the near future. Don't explain the future plot…anyways here's the issue.

----------------------------------

Outside the Leaf village on a medowy field full of lush green grass and tall trees, stood a man cloaked in a black cloak with red clouds and a hat over his head protecting his face from on lookers. A closer look showed that the man looked had Blue Skin and a Shark Looking face.

Kisame stood on an empty field in the fire country. The only life around him was the insects and the birds in the trees. Today he stood outside in a field outside the leaf village, where the Kybuui was at the moment. He and his partner Uchiha Itachi were to capture this beast and seal it away. Matter of fact, where was his partner. The last time he saw him was in this country, so he could not have gone far. Maybe he should wait here for him to randomly pop up or should he go search for his team mate in the Akatsuki? These thoughts scanned through his mind at this moment. In the end he decided to roam the forests to try and find his partner. Hopefully along the way he would find a wandering Ninja traveling either away from the village or towards the village. It's been awhile since he's killed someone so what a better way to do it by killing off a Konoha Ninja.

He took off to roam around the forest, his face still covered by the Akatsuki Hat all of the members wore. Walking past a couple of trees he heard a quick movement around him in the bushes. He quickly got into a stance and gripped the handle of his Samehade. He then swung it down and pointed the wrapped tip of the blade towards the bush on where the sound came from.

The day was still exhilarant, the sun still sitting happily in the middle of the sky, a breeze was blowing by to cool down a traveler from the scorching heat, and the wildlife seemed to be flourishing. In all of this stood Itachi, a man born of this land and who rejected, he stands in this field but remains concealed by the tall Sakura trees.

Itachi soon caught glance of his partner of the far side of this enormous field where Kybuui had been concealed, Itachi jumped into the air and began traveling quickly to his partner. ' He seems to have wondered off since battling Kiyotaka, hopefully he wont make that mistake again' Itachi thought taking another step and launching back up into the air, finally Kisame showed some life when he began to walk into the forsaken forest. Itachi scoffed, "Indulgent of your sense Kisame" he said softly, he quickly adjusted his straw hat, so every moment he took would let the bells dangle and ring. The white clothe was flickering in the wind as he jumped and his Akatsuki cloak clung onto him loosely, always seemingly wanting to come off his body, Itachi always seemed to wear his cloak loose. In a few more moments Itachi reached where Kisame had entered the forest, he slowly lowered his kasa and walked into the scattered brush.

"Hasty as always Kisame" Itachi scoffed again at his action looking at the Samehade, a charka absorbing blade of the legendary swordsmen of the Mist Village. "Don't cloud your judgment by quick actions" he responded walking past the blade and several inches beyond Kisame. "Our Target is with Kakashi-sensei and Jiraya-Sannin" Itachi looked over to him, "Think you handle it?"

Jiraiya jumped down with Gama. "Not so fast Akatsuki scum! The Toad Hermit has arrived!" He stood on his toad and created a Rasengan in each hand. "YA!" He yelled out with glee. "The Toad Hermit is here!" He did a back flip on Gama's back and threw both spheres at the two enemy ninja and a blue blast followed. "YA! The Toad Hermit rises!"

'Kawarimi no Jutsu' Itachi thought gazing through his straw kasa, in a moment both great Rasengan crashed into Itachi-san and Kisame-san, a great cloud of smoke appeared from the disturbance of the blast. When the smoke cleared, two shattered logs remained on the ground. **LOG-ED**. Itachi quickly appeared before Jiraya-sama, 'A simple body replacements jutsu was enough to evade such a devastating attack.' He thought, thinking that Ero-Sannin had a habit of using simple-minded techniques. Itachi sighed for a moment, "Jiraya-sama you still are a fool after a few years, you haven't grown mentally at all have you" he scolded the Toad Hermit.

Itachi looked up at the man on top Gamabunta, " Simple Men deserve to die a simple death" he said as his eyes flickered to a shade of red, a sure sign that he had activated the Sharnigan eyes, no anything Jiraya could perform Itachi could copy in that very instant, possibly perform it faster and more efficiently. "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu' he thought as his tomoes on his eyes began to spin as he grasped for several kunai and un-sheathed them from his coat, tossing them into the air, " Katon: Hôsenka no Jutsu " Itachi said as all the shrunken caught fire, when the several shuriken turned into a dozen, several dozen, over hundreds of flaming kunai's whirled quickly at Ero-Sannin

Jiraiya laughed as Gamabunta roared in laughter as well. "Water Style: Water Bullet!" The toad king yelled firing a huge ball of water at the fiery kunai putting them out then as the toad thrashed knocking the kunai out of the way besides one which Jiraiya caught and threw down. "You need more then that Itachi." He stood and mocked in his old glory at the young Akatsuki member.

"HA HA HA!" The toad king roared and laughed firing four more water bullets in the air as it rained down. The toad lashed at the two missing-nin with his long tounge then slammed it down on the ground forming a mini quake to be unleashed.

"You're up Tsunade!" The Toad Hermit called.

Tsunade flipped up besides Ero-Sannin. "Hmph..you've gotten stronger Itachi.." She said looking at him calmly. "What are you doing here, you have been exiled from this village, and you think you can just prance up in here when ever you please?" She said with a sarcastic voice. "I don't think so.." She said said slyly. She cracked her knuckles and awaited the counter attack from the two Akatsuki. "I won't let you harm the people of this village, or the village that has been granted to me..!" She said in a angry voice.

Itachi scoffed loudly, "You've grown old Tsunade-sama, and you're just like Jiraya-Sannin. His eyes scanned Tsunade and Jiraya, ' they haven't provoked any of my movements, meaning there focusing on watching me do the action.' He thought quickly taking a step backwards. "Saikô Zettai Hôgeki, Shukaku no Hôkô" Itachi spoke quietly as purple chakra engulfed around his hand when a giant halberd appeared before the two. " Why don't you come down and speak to me at eye level" he said softly, " Or should I come up there" he asked appearing before the two Sannin, " Lets go" he said softly jabbing the chakra absorbing and draining staff at Jiraya and Gamabunta and kicking Tsunade.

Tsunade Caught Itachi's Kick, and tried lunging her right fist into Itachi's chest. A blue aura formed around her hand that would enhance her strength of attack. "Itachi-San, don't take our age into consideration into this fight..Because I don't think it counts.." She said laughing, as she awaited Itachi's next move.

Itachi smirked letting go of the Javelin and focusing completely on Tsunade-sama. " Fine I was going to let you have the upper hand" he said watching her focused chakra attack into her palm as it clashed in the top of his chest, sending him backwards ten feet, ending up un-balanced on his sandals. " I will not give you any handicaps especially since you have our goal wrong" he sneered appearing right behind Tsunade-sama, "Ranshinshô" he replied striking his palm, right in the center of her back hopefully. Itachi then appeared before her again and began a fist fight with the Hokage of Leaf, " Come on I hear you can hit like a man" he said coldly as he did not enhance his fist with chakra their was no need, it was only a waste.

"Ah!" She said as she jumped up and then trying to slam her leg into Itachi's body. "Taijutsu: Painful Sky Leg!" As she came flying down with great force, no matter what a crater would appear from the force of the attack. _Hmph..He is very fast, but I'm stronger..!_ She thought to herself. She then tried to uppercut him, her hand's still grew a blue chakra color.

Itachi sighed as she managed to dodge one of her own masterful techniques, Tsunade-sama managed to use the force of her evasion to rocket into the air. ' The fool' he thought looking up as a giant foot crashed down, his hand grasping for a kunai in his cloak as he parried some of it, being tossed back as Tsunade finished the blow by smashing her foot into Gamabunta, causing the Toad to flicker around a bit and question why they had to fight on his back. Itachi sneered until he noticed she had gotten up and began her furious attack pattern again, she kept trying to strike him with her fists but her Sharnigan eyes simply read her actions and he managed to dodge every hit she tried to land on him, but he did feel slight blows even thought she didn't hit him, she was using charka to increase her attack power and range.

Itachi's eyes focused on her, 'She gave me another weapon to my arsenal' he thought know being able to copy the very taijutsu move she just used, the technique was now his as well. "Tsunade-sama you have done well in the Medical Division during the Great Shinobi War's but you should have stuck to medicine the field of combat doesn't suit you well, the dufus behind you is more combat prone, but the best of you two was your old partner, the one who failed his desires and dreams, "Orchimaru" Itachi finished evading more of her fists. " But if you insist on fighting me then fight me" he said saying she was holding her blows, she was a Hokage, she should be able to do something more astounding then a simple charka enhanced punch. Itachi quickly clasped his hands together and grinned under his coat, as a dozen clones surrounded around Tsunade-sama. " What are you going to do now Tsunade-sama, punch us all at once, a need less than a second to kill you" he said, " I like toying with my prey.." he said coldly, starring at her with his blood lustful eyes, his every words seemingly becoming less emotional.

"Now" Itachi tomoe's spun as all the clones charged Tsunade-sama each one clinging onto one of her limbs. "Shadow Clone Great Explosion Technique" his lips motioned as his Sharnigan eyes spun faster as each one glew bright white for a moment before each exploding catastrophically. ' If Naruto-kun was to learn this jutsu it would help him quite a bit' he thought, grasping onto several kunai.

Kisame stood watching his partner, Uchiha Itachi, taking on both strong members from the Leaf Village. He just stood back and watched as Itachi could take them both so easily without his help. At the moment when the Clones exploded on Tsunade's leg he thought he might join in on the fight attacking the Jiraiya man.

He threw up his Samehade weapon into the air. As it flew up with speed he slammed his palms together and performed a technique. **"Baku Suishouha (Water Explosion Shockwave)"** He shouted holding the seal in place. He then opened his mouth to the floor. As he did this a large mass of water started running out of his mouth and slowly flooding this part of the forest of Konoha. **"Hope you guys can find something to stand on quickly, or you'll be sucked down into my flood and remain in the water."** Kisame slowly rose on a large wave of water. Once he was high enough he threw his hand into the air catching his falling Samehade. Kisame then stood watching his opponents and Itachi trying to find somewhere to stand above this mass water. He also knew that he threw Itachi of guard with this technique and his plan was probably ruined, but that was the fun thing about Itachi, he could always think of another one with ease.

Itachi's pace began to quicken as it seemed the Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama hadn't launched a counter attack. 'They aren't fools Kisame they will target you next if you..' he failed to continue thought for the Samehade caught his attention, it seemed that Kisame-san was finally engaging in his current affair. "Took you a rather long time Kisame, usually you are the one demanding haste. But not being able to give it yourself, that is poor judgment" Itachi finished scolding his partner for his late arrival in the battle, but Itachi knew Kisame hadn't come empty handed to the fight now. In a quick instant Kisame casted one of his signature jutsu and the entire surface of the ground quickly disappeared, for Kisame's flood consumed the land. 'Thinking and Timing could have been better' he thought quickly focusing chakra to his feet like second nature and remained standing where he was, on top the great Gamabunta. "Kisame-san hit Gamabunta with you Samehade quickly" he said not turning and eye or his head, continuing to stare down Lady Tsunade.

'With the chakra absorbing blade, it should disburse Gamabunta summoning chakra and cause him to go back to the plane of existence he resides in. And after that Itachi would let the battle go on for it was supposed to be on Kisame end, a few months ago Itachi and Kisame tried on taking Naruto the Kybuui's container but failed from Jiraiya-sama's hastiness and there lack of planning, and if Itachi remembered right Kisame never got to take on the Toad Hermit. While Tsunade-sama would be his opponent, some more suitable to go through his Tsyuknomi, Itachi was pleased he could make her re-live the moments of her two loved ones dying, over and over again, dealing such a great deal of mental pain, as well as striking her shaking her persona even more. Itachi glared at Tsunade his eyes began to evolve.

"Gamabunta!" Jiraiya said. "Get ready for my ultimate jutsu! Tsunade jump on!" He yelled as the Hokage got on his toad ally. The chief toad jumped high into the air as Jiraiya created a Rasengan in each hand. The toad hermit focused and the two spinning spheres grew from baseball sized to basketball sized. "Ready Gamabunta!" The Toad Hermit yelled bringing the spheres together into one giant chakra orb and threw it down to Gamabunta. The toad caught the orb on his tounge and brought it into his mouth and then made both summoner and toad made the same handsign like Gamabunta's Water Bullet. "Big Bang RASENGAN!" Jiraiya shouted as a comet sized Rasengan was fired from the toad king's mouth and spun down to the Earth, where the missing-nin stood, below. The sphere rushed down like a comet and when it struck exploded in a giant blast of blueish chakra.

"Ha ha!" Jiraiya shouted. "Wrath of the Toad Hermit!" He cheered himself on as gravity took over the giant toad and he started to decend back to the ground. "What do you think of that Tsunade?"

Gamabunta pulled out his mighty sword and held it with both frontal hands. "If they are still alive, they will be beheaded by the gale of my sword Jiraiya!" He toad yelled as smoke puffed from the giant pipe.

After Tsunade regained herself from the explosions, from Itachi's attack ."Ow..crap!" She said rubbing her head as she stood now on Gamabunta's back. "Hmph...I'll get you for that!" She as she jumped off Gamabunta's back as she cut her arm and slammed it into the ground. Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Technique..I summon the Queen of the Slugs Katsuya!" As the Large blue, and white Slug appeared out of nowhere. "Oh, Tsunade-Sama...Gamabunta..Ero-sannin..." Tsunade nodded. "They are bad...we have to fight them." Tsunade said to Katsuya. "Alright.." Katsuya replied.

Two smoke clouds appeared before Itachi-san. ' What are those fools planning now, summoning both the Queen Slug and The Chief Toad, suddenly the obnoxious toad sage appeared on top of his frog's head, preparing his signature move other than the summoning, Rasengan was his move of choice apparently, he watched as another orb formed in his other hand. 'Move now' he signaled to Kisame but it was too late as the Chief Toad devoured the energy attacks. Soon he could sense the energy build up as a massive Rasengan Blast fired from Gamabunta's mouth. "Katon: Gôkakyû no Jutsu" Itachi said, the tomeos whirling inside his pupils as he took in a large breath and gasped out a giant ball of fire the same size of the Rasengan blast, but it was to late for any chance to counter or over power, it was merely a block that he could fire. When his great fire ball clashed into the other blast an enormous amount of energy fused and exploded, sending dust and debris in every which direction.

Itachi growled as he had been knocked down by the energy blast and a bit of his coat was burned off, even a part of his skin was charred and scratched. " Foolish move wasting so much Chakra" Itachi closed his eyes, "Dôjutsu: Hino Kami" he said simply revealing the Mangekyo Sharnigan that created a large orb of Ameratsu fire begin devouring around the chief toad and the Queen Slug, as well as using his hands to do Kage No Bushin creating several clones, "Rôgetsu " he said simply as two of them charged Jiraya sama and two of them charged Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade quickly jumped up, and kicked one of the clones into the other, both exploded but Tsunade was safe. "Katsuya now!" Tsunade yelled out. "Summoning Art: Deteriorating Acid!" Katsuya yelled out, as she spit out a large wave of highly acidic acid that began to burn the floor where it hit, as the wave of acid lunged toward Kisame, and Itachi.

Zetsu spewed forth from a distant tree and observed the battle. He stood with his arms folded in deep concentration. **"Itachi and Kisame should be able to take care of themselves,"** he told himself. He would stay and watch the proceedings of the battle to make sure things went "accordingly."

Kisame watched as the Two Sannin's from the Leaf quickly did what they were actually known for. Summoning. He watched them both jump on their summons and stare down at them. He then watched as Tsunade's Slug sent some poison acid at both Itachi and Himself.

**"I'll take care of this acid, Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Jutsu)!"**

Kisame yelled while standing on his ledge of water. Two clones soon molded themselves from the water below everyone on this battle field. One appeared in front of Kisame and the other in front of Itachi. They both jumped and hit the acid that was flying towards both of them and once they were hit, they dissipated back into the water which was below them. Once that was over Kisame quickly performed various seals.

**"Suikoudan no Jutsu (Water Shark Projectile Technique)"**

Once Kisame said this, the water below them took the shapes of spears and spiraled themselves towards Tsunade and Jiraiya when they were on their summons, hoping to hit them both and knock them off the huge beasts.

"Tsunade watch those spears." He said and Gamabunta jumped up. "Gamabunta! Bring out the oil!" The giant toad laughed then spit out a surge of oil from his mouth that floated in thick layers on the water. "Fire Release: Toad Flame Bomb! Rah! Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" The oil that layered the water and then the giant fireball landed in the oil and exploded created the largest scale fire jutsu known to modern ninja.

As the toad lowered back into the fire, and Gamabunta fired his Water Bullet to put out the flames that surrounded the Hokage and her slug. Gamabunta and Jiraiya landed next to the two and Jiraiya crossed his arms in satisfaction. "My chakra is still enough to keep me going but I'm not sure if I could pull off massive attacks in a cycle anymore. But, as Sannin and for Saratobi! I shall continue!"

Gamabunta laughed and swung his pipe in his mouth through a wall of flames to light it and be puffed out smoke. "They are dead Jiraiya!?!?"

Itachi grinned at the Water clone before him got fried and designated by the Queen Slugs acid. 'This is the perfect time to end this match for once and all, Kisame take down the hermit sage' he nodded, starring up at Tsunade-sama and Jiraya-sama. " No more Tsunade-sama, It ends here" he declared as he watched the Toad Sage once again mess up the playing field of the fight as his frog spewed out a floating black substance, ' Oil' instantly sparked to Itachi's mind, for the smell and signature look gave it away. " Explosion' " Kisame now" he yelled as Jiraya-sama fired a large fire-ball at the oil., in an instant the field was lit up in flames and covered in smoke, when a foul grin appeared, ' Fools…yet another mistake.' He lifted his finger out of his pocket. 'They will be tortured with four minutes' he snarled quickly flickering his eyes, "Tsukuyomi" he said silently.

**Tsunade Tsyukomi:** Darkness enveloped every corner of the forgotten building, it was her hometown, the outline of everything was black and white, and she was in her prime again, the daylight was quickly fading as the Red-Moon rose, what laid before Tsunade-sama was the dead body of her loved one, her boyfriend that had her amulet gripped tightly in his palm. Blood quickly running from all around, his body quickly being drenched in his own blood, his breath no longer visible or there, he was dead officially. Itachi let her wonder In this living nightmare and hell until he remerged, "Tsunade you never knew the curse that bestowed you" he said as a katana pierced right through her skull, killing her instantly, only to be awoken again before her dead boyfriends body, shivering, sweating, in pain from the sword that was no longer there, as Itachi's body slowly emerged from the floor. " One Second has passed" he said smirking as he sent dozens of katana's through her back, awaking her again before the dead body, making her re-live these events over and over again. He walked in front of her as the scenery swirled around revealing the war-field she fought in during the Great Shinobi War's as he moved over to bear witness of the bleeding corpse of her second love. He watched her squabble over him as he died in her arms, as Itachi stabbed Tsunade several times killing her and re-awakening her before this sight, "Five Seconds" he replied.

**Jiraya Tsyukomi:** Jiraya stood in the depths of the forest that surrounded the Leaf Village as a sly and clever figure came from the darkness, " Why are you following me" he said shyly and evilly, gently letting his pale arm show in the midst of the darkness. Darkness began to devour the forest as the white robed man stood before him, " Jiraya-kun you always where the fool" he said grinning, Orchimaru unsheathed the legendary grass halberd Kunsagri. " If your going to stop me do it right" he said stabbing the blade right through his neck as Jiraiya gasped for air he was somewhere else in the middle of the streets, the land was barren as a man walked up to him, " What are Women" he asked questionly as if he never seen one, and before the Sannin could yell in pain he awoke to be chocked by the young Orchimaru, " Fool" he tossed the boy into a tree, crushing his bones.

Itachi grinned as he had caught both in the web of his supreme genjustu, and only a few seconds had passed, he was going to keep them in their for one year or four minutes by that time there chakra and strength would be at a dangerous low amount. Even at their level suffering that long is deadly, but it came at it costs cause it was straining Itachi to, but in the time they cant move he'd let his partner get re-mobilized.

Tsunade looked at the dead body, her eyes began to swell up, but she shook her head. "I'm already over the Fact Dan died...I know it's not my fault..All of this is fake!" Tsunade yelled out. "But why...why does this seem so real?!" She said in a scared tone.

"I know this is only a Genjutsu..but..but I miss him..." She said as tears began to run down her face. "Itachi...don't you ever feel remorse for what you did?!" She said as blood dripped from most parts of her body. "Don't you wish you could ever turn back time and change everything?" She said as tears still ran down her face. As now she thought of her little brother, as well as Dan. "I have to concentrate but, this all seems so real..." She said holding her head, and wiping the tears off her face. "I have to stay calm..." She said as she closed her eyes and tried awaiting the jutsu.

As now Katsuya and Gamabunta awaited outside, as now their summoners laid await in a insane reality. "Gamabunta! They are in some kind of genjutsu. We have to defend them!" Katsuya yelled out.

In the genjutsu, Jiraiya was also holding on but no women and just him and Orochimaru as children in combat soon got to him and he soon started thinking it was reality but he knew it wasn't but he fought on against his rival and future hatred. "Orochimaru!" Jiraiya said throwing a punch at his foe in that fantasy world of torment and evil. But as the punch closed in, a large snake coiled around his arm then a large one binded Jiraiya's waist and pulled him back into the red abyss. He grew old again in seconds and soon was coiled with snakes binding his arms and legs and waist and held him up as the pale demon rose up on a giant red snake with eyes like Itachi's Sharingan. Orochimaru mocked him and the Itachi snake seemed to shift and dance in a attempt to confuse Jiraiya for the killing blow to be delivered.

The snake lunged in and ate the Toad Hermit. In the cold stomach of the demonic snake morphed into the red sky and Jiraiya was young again as before. Time was replaying in this world and Jiraiya found himself throwing another punch at the pale-faced devil. "Orochimaru!"

In reality, Gamabunta heard what his slug ally said. "Yes. We must use our secret combination!" The toad yelled as the fire burned out. "The Toad Slug Dance! Death of the Snake Combination!" Gamabunta fired four Water Bullets and Katsuya spit acid into those spheres of water forming a mixture of watered down acid that splattered towards the missing-nin and the water flowed the acid like a river as it melted trees whole and burned holes in the ground. "Ha ha ha!"

In reality, Gamabunta heard what his slug ally said. "Yes. We must use our secret combination!" The toad yelled as the fire burned out. "The Toad Slug Dance! Death of the Snake Combination!" Gamabunta fired four Water Bullets and Katsuya spit acid into those spheres of water forming a mixture of watered down acid that splattered towards the missing-nin and the water flowed the acid like a river as it melted trees whole and burned holes in the ground. "Ha ha ha!"

The Acid rained over the two Akatsuki members as the two summonses witnessed the figure turn into a cloud of smoke. Itachi grinned he had been on top the summons the entire time, 'Shadow Clone you fools' he mocked the intelligence of the godly summons. "This battle is dragging on long enough" he said watching the two Sannin stand there as he entered each one's mind, where yet again one of his shadow clones tortured them, two minutes had passed, as he looked down at the ground, next to both Sannin's body's where chakra absorbing shadow clones, they were using "Chakra Kyûin Jutsu" this jutsu allowed him to steal their chakra without touching them and disturbing the dream world. Itachi grinned as he stepped right behind Jiraya-sama. "How long can you with stain the drooling agony of my nightmare world" he said quietly pressing his arm against Gamabunta's back

The time cycle continued and half a year passed in that world of demons and hell played on the mind of a promising lad gone rouge with blood of his kin on his fingertips as he bows before a leader as he is handed a ring and a position of evil. The red sky and moon passed in phases as the snakes preyed upon Jiraiya's will like a red cobra in a temple of blind white mice. But the genjutsu remained solid and horrible, as Jiraiya tried to bring forth his chakra sphere only snakes would slither up his arm and around his shoulder and down his back in endless numbers. When toads tried to be called, only sickly tadpoles answered and they were soon swallowed by the snakes who hissed like the fiends of Hell.

Jiraiya almost felt his chakra slip away but couldn't help it in this world of the Sharingan. Then he saw a sight that made him despise all he was seeing. Orochimaru in the uniform of the Hokage with snakes slithering at his feet and Saratobi's dead body draped over the throne like a trophy. Tsunade was in chains like a slave girl and Jiraiya was in a toad costume kissing the demon's feet like a dog beaten into submission. "Itachi!" The true Jiraiya hollered as he watched the horror show unfold. "Release me and die you pitiful rodent! The great clan slain by you're hands chat your name with curses of death and pain in the next life! But you will never see them again you rat! Hell will see through quick as you dwell in chains forever in a world worse then any genjutsu!" He yelled as the show continued. Ninja of Konoha, mostly familiar faces, wore masks like ANBU, casted with Orochimaru's image and soon a map was shown as the empire grew until that pale demon took the entire map under his control and he still hungered for more.

Tsunade now saw all the people of the Leaf village, the people who looked up to her like a leader, all dieing. Sakura, Naruto, Jiraiya, Dan, Her little brother all dieing right in front of her. She felt her Chakra begin sapped from her body. "Itachi...If you are the true Prodigy of the Uchiha's then fight me in the real world...face to face...no Genjutsu..." She said as the head of the people who she held more dearest in her heart died. "Why do you hide behind the eyes of the Sharingan...can you not fight without them...you are merely a parasite and your host is the Sharigan..It has taken over you...and now you use them whenever times get ruff..." She said as she was stabbed herself, replaying the death of her loved ones over and over. "You are scared...scared of not being able to hide behind those demon eyes of yourself... She said confidently as now she knew this was a fake world, but she still felt the pain and suffering of all the people she loved.

The tragedy endlessly repeated in order to fulfill desires. The lusts for conquest making people bend to your will, a thrill intense enough to make you shudder.' Itachi smirked evilly, "A choice between two things. A forked road every person brought into the world must eventually face. Where men given life must take, in order to stay alive. Whichever path they choose, they lose something. Whichever path they choose, they are unable to find happiness. But are there only two paths to a forked road? No. There are an infinite number of paths we may take. There is more than one path we should take. There is more than one path to your death, but you chooses this one that ends here and now" Itachi grinned looking down at Gamabunta. Both his clones' hands began to attract electricity " Ranshinshô" they each repeated in unison as they smashed there palms into the neck of both Sannin's awakening them pre-maturely of their awaited fate.

Itachi brought his hand up, "Tajû Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" him and his several clones repeated, when suddenly a dozen dozens shadow clone appeared, completely covering the Slug Queen and Chief Toad's back and indefinably covering and surrounding both Sannin in every which direction. "Bunshin Daibakuha" Itachi whispered quietly as he focused chakra in the base of his feet and rocketed into the air away from both creatures, as a cataclysmic explosion occurred, nearly sending Itachi into a tree, but sense chakra was focused in his feet he merely caught a branch and hung upside down, still being pushed off and falling on his feet on the ground from the shockwave, the trees in the area were brushed back any right near where disintegrated by the heat and shockwave. Itachi grinned, knowing the Sannin's where chakra-less nearly and defiantly injured and suffering, and even so they had his Ranshinshô.

Tsunade got up from the long and enduring slumber, as so it seemed it was only about four minutes. "Ah..." She yelped noticing her Chakra was all gone, and she suffered severe wounds. She also noticed her movement was off it was a jutsu she mastered Ranshinshô. "Hmph..I have one more trick up my sleeve..." She muttered to herself as she was able to learn the movement's in which she needed to do to perform her jutsu, even thought the Ranshinshô was capon her. She was able to finish the handsign and yelled out. "Infūin: Kai, Shadow Seal: Release!" She said as the seal on her forehead released as the dark marks consumed her face.

She did some more handsigns after this, the large amount of chakra that seeped from the seal on her forehead cracked the earth below her, and gave her the perfect amount of chakra to finish another jutsu. "Sōzō Saisei, Creation Rebirth!" She yelled as her wounds, the trauma that over took her, as well as the Ranshinshô jutsu bestowed upon her dissipated. And now her chakra was full, it looked as is she didn't even start the fight at all, but she felt her lifespan shorten even by the least amount, for that was the only withdrawal effect of the Creation Rebirth technique.

A smile went across the face of Kisame once both the Hokage and the Pervert were in the illusion of Uchiha Itachi. This was the time to strike them down, the only thing that could protect them were those dumb summons, that wouldn't hold him back though. Kisame gripped on the handle of his Samehade and threw it upwards to the sky towards the Frog Man. Each second the blade went through the air, it gathered more power and speed. He was attacking Jiraiya because Itachi said he would take the Hokage, which was fine by Kisame because all he wanted to do today was to kill someone. Once the blade went in the air Kisame quickly performed the Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu technique, creating 5 Clones of himself. He then was surrounded by his clones. When he gave the signal they all split up with speed and hid in the forests, around the battlefield that they were fighting on. He still watched through a bush if the Sword would hit the target.

Jiraiya was battered by the shockwave and bang but suffered no true wounds as he summoned Toad Mouth Bind as a toad's stomach to work as a personal shield. Jiraiya looked and saw his dearest friend and strongest toad lower down towards the ground and then vanish back to the other world. Jiraiya forced all his remaining chakra into a basketball sized Rasengan. Unable to use chakra to form a suitable shell of the sphere, Jiraiya saw that the chakra was burning itself off slowly but surely.

Jiraiya knew it was his only shot and ran at the beat-up Uchiha and prepared for a kill. He swung his arm at the Uchiha and closed it on the ninja's chest. "Die!"

Itachi growled, ' Those persistent fools, we had no ambitions on taking them down but they seem to be interested in stopping us, they could have used Kakashi and Kurenai even Asuma would have made it fun' Itachi thought looking at the massive clouds of smoke clear, showing a drained Jiraya and Tsunade-sama. 'Their old age has caught up with them' he thought watching Tsunade become enveloped by a ghostly mark, his Sharnigan watching it's every detail of the jutsu. 'A this jutsu is similar to Kybuui's healing powers, interesting' he grinned begging to turn to see a blast of chakra being carried by the Toad-Sage rocketing at him at an alarming rate. Itachi knowing that his chakra was beginning to run out after using two of his strongest moves, he only had enough for one more A-Rank and enough to escape with quite a Few C's and D's.

"Amaterasu" Itachi yelled quickly a lot of chakra instantly flowing through him and into his fingers as he blew out a colossal black flame at Jiraiya-sama, he could feel the Rasengan tear through the black flame, but it wasn't without strain as he poured more of his chakra into it, intensifying the already scorching. He felt the tip of the Rasengan pierce the flame as he felt the blast touch his chest, 'Divine Illumination Jutsu 'he thought as he rocketed backwards, being flung through mid-air doing several back flips into the nearest dozen trees. Itachi back was bleeding along with his chest and face, his chakra dangerously low from his massive amount, but even though he was wounded rather roughly, he knew the Sannin was finished, because the seemed to be the last of his strength let alone flying into a flame hotter than the sun that can burn for seven days wasn't a feat many survive, so if the man made it out he'd need to be rushed to hospital if he was reachable and not surrounded and devoured by the black flame. " Kisame we need to retreat" he wanted to say looking at his partner as Zetsu caught his eye, " Keep fighting" he said ignoring the pain as he focused a small stream of chakra to his hands as he began to use the mystic palm technique he learned as an ANBU as a child.

"Hmph...Mystic Palm...a very useful jutsu, not only for healing but for cutting..!" She said as she zoomed quickly toward Itachi, She now to had Mystic Palm activated. "Guah!" She said as she jumped in the air and slammed her hand down toward Itachi, as she tried to cut the tendons on his arms so she can immobilize him from being able to cast handsigns

Itachi felt his wounds from the Rasengan begin to heal, the gentle cuts and scrapes sealing up and almost disappearing. 'Hokage-sama you shouldn't weave your jutsu so carelessly' he grinned sensing a force of chakra before him. His head shot up as Tsunade swiped his hand the chakra she wield, not making a single mark before him, but the sharp pain could be felt inside of him as she used the raw chakra to tear his muscles. "Tsunade-sama" he growled as his hand recovered inside his jacket becoming un-essential to the fight. "But getting to close is foolish of you" he said using his other dominant hand, smashing the same technique up and across her chest and she began to land on the ground from her jump, ultimately striking her severely, getting close to her vital neck muscles such as the tendons.

"Kage Buyô " Itachi mumbled as he smashed his foot into the vulnerable chest of Tsunade knocking her directly back into the air as he used his fluid motion to jump up and appearing behind her. "Shishi Rendan" Itachi smirked smashing his base of his foot into the left side of Tsunade's chest, appearing right below her as Itachi kicked her face with a backhand strike to Tsunade's face. Appearing in front of her and smashing her several times in the gut, sending her quickly towards the ground with Itachi giving her one final kick to finish it. Itachi flickers below her and uses a spin kick to use his left heel on the center of the opponent just as she and him clashed into the ground.

Itachi may be running low on chakra but nearly as low on Stamina, his strength was supiour, being able to crush bones with his wrists, his taijutsus becoming supreme and without chakra being a nesicatie or his broken hand, this would be his new battle tactic for the moment, for even though his hand was broken he could use any jutsu using the Mangekyou Sharnigan eye he posses, but to conserve on energy he converted it back to the Sharnigan eye, feeling a small feedback of chakra that hadn't been utilized, Itachi grinned once again looking at the wounded body of the Hokage. " You know with you here your village is open for assault, you shouldn't be chasing us down" he told her, and he was correct she could have simply sent Jonin to have them flee, but it seemed like she wanted them dead and scared to come back in Konohagakure No Sato, but Itachi knew she couldn't do this in this fight she was clearly out-matched at the time as well as out-skilled, Itachi was a fighter after all, while Tsunade being a Medic, she did lack the necessary stamina and skill of a blood thirsty assassin such as himself.

Tsunade managed to get up from the attack, she was hurt abit from Itachi's Taijutsu. "If only...If only you didn't turn, you would have helped this village so much..." She sighed, as she felt the pain shred through her chest. _He managed to pull of my own jutsu...even better then I did.._ She thought to herself, as she began to use Mystic Palm to heal the bones, as well as the blood she lost from his Taijutsu.

"Tell me...why have you come here?" She said as she used all her strength to stay on her feet. "I have a feeling you could of ended this quicker. And you seem agitated like you don't want to waste your time...Then why have you come, what purpose do you obtain here?" She said looking at him sternly.

Itachi grinned, " If I had stayed the prodigy of the Clan nothing would have been gained, I would have just been a valued target by other shinobi and other villages. Let alone I wouldn't be able to utilize the Uchiha's ultimate doiujutsu" he said referring to the fact of his Mangakeyou Sharnigan that he had used in the fight earlier. He looked down at the Hokage-sama who was ached in pain, " Don't Anger yourself from failing to strike me, you did manage to hit my hand and that will prolong my future events" Itachi said angered, and it would be harder to perform the sealing with the jutsu afflicted to his arm, and his attack was so random and spread across her only aiming for vitals with the knowledge of his past murders, but Tsunade had used accuracy and knew where to strike causing critical damage, this move also wouldn't have back fired if she jumped. She watched chakra consumer her hands once again as she healed herself and Itachi only thought of it as a waste of chakra on her part.

Itachi starred deeply at Tsunade, "You know what we are after, you know are goal Tsunade, we were merely checking up on are little investment Jiraya-sama or the past Jiraya-Sama if he can survive those burns had trained, Naruto Uzamaki" Itachi said revealing only a small part of the overall plan, and it was something the Konohagakure No Sato ANBU had already known. " But for the timing, I merely wanted to train my new strength and who better than the Hokage, location could have been better, but hell anything works" Itachi smirked moving around her, " I came to obtain the boy, but I'm sure you'd stop me with you life and now that I'm known to be here I'll be searched for by you and your allies, which would make it an un-intelligent move on my part, so I will say my adues and apart from your company until the next time Hokage-sama" Itachi said looking over to Kisame. " Let's Leave Kisame"

Tsunade fell right to the floor, she was tired, and still wondering why the Akatsuki attacked the village. She jumped up to Jiraya, and began to heal the wounds from Itachi's and Kisame's attacks. "Jiraya, you have no major injuries. But you are running really low on Chakra, we have to get you back to the hospital..." She said as she picked him up over her shoulder, and began running through the village. _Hmph, Itachi is strong...at least we were able to hold the two off..._ She thought to herself as she finally managed to get to the hospital.

"Tsunade-sama..." Jiraiya said, "They were after Naruto and even more closely the demon Nine-Tailed Fox. Akatsuki wants to collect, harvest, utilize and command all the tailed demons. If they are as persistent as my research...my Akatsuki research that is...says then there will be a slight pause as they may try another demon to capture before coming for Naruto again. The boy is strong but I fear it is only so long before he is captured. Like Kazekage Gaara, Akatsuki may rip the demon from him causing his death..." Jiraiya squinted in pain in a pause from his very serious burns before continuing. "There wouldn't be someone to use a special technique to bring him back through life sacrifice. Care not of my injuries as your own medical skills and the grand medics of Konoha will save me. The boy is the real target thus must be protected. If those rouges get the Nine-Tails then they would release it against any and all villages and without the Fourth's powerful sealing jutsu...all shinobi will be slain quickly by the demon's rage."


End file.
